


The Doctor's Son

by bookwrm89



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Torchwood
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 07:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10715247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwrm89/pseuds/bookwrm89
Summary: Ianto Jones is travelling with his father, the Doctor, and the Doctor’s Companion, Rose, when he meets an American RAF captain in London, 1941....this is their story.





	1. London, 1941

**Author's Note:**

> For the first few chapters, Ianto Jones is a blonde with green eyes. Just go with it, okay?
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal in May, 2009.  
> ============

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto Jones is the Doctor's son. While travelling with the Doctor and Rose, he meets an American RAF captain in London, 1941 - this is thier story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto starts this story as a blonde with green eyes. It's deliberate. Trust me, and remember two words...Doctor's _son_.
> 
> Originally posted on LiveJournal in May, 2009.  
> =========================

"You know, Da hates it when we wander off like this." Ianto smiled at the blonde walking beside him.

"What's the point of travelling through space and time if you're not going to explore a little?" Rose asked. "Besides, that kid shouldn't be up on the roof all alone. It isn't safe."

"Fine, but just so you know, if we get in trouble, I'm blaming it all on you." 

Rose just laughed and started climbing up the ladder to the roof.

 

Twenty minutes later, he was cursing...fluently...in several different languages. "This is why it's a bad idea to listen to the Companions, Ianto. You end up clinging to a rope attached to a barrage balloon, drifting through the nighttime skies of London in the middle of a German air raid. All while wearing a Union Jack t-shirt because Rose thought it would be fun to wear matching shirts today." He shook his head, feeling his hands slipping on the rope. "Shit, this is not going to end well." 

Just as the rope slipped out of his hands and he started to fall, a bright light caught him and held him in mid-air. He heard a voice say, "Relax, I'm just programming your descent pattern. Stay as still as you can, and keep your hands and feet inside the light field."

Ianto leant back in mid-air and crossed his legs. A tractor beam in 1941? This could be interesting.

The voice spoke again, "Oh, I like your style."

He just quirked an eyebrow and waited. Travel by tractor beam always left him a little off-kilter, but considering the alternative, he wasn't going to complain. The next moment, he found himself inside a cramped spaceship, being held in a pair of strong arms and looking up into the bluest blue eyes he'd ever seen.

"I've got you. You're fine. The tractor beam, it can scramble your head just a little."

Nodding absently, Ianto said, "Hello."

"Hello. Are you all right?"

"I'm fine." Ianto was still mesmerised by those blue eyes.

"You look a little dizzy."

"What about you? You're not even in focus...oh shi..." Ianto passed out.

A few minutes later he came to and realised he was lying down. "I really hate it when that happens."

A chuckle sounded from a short distance away and Ianto turned his head to look at his rescuer. He saw a rather attractive man with dark hair, striking blue eyes and...an RAF uniform?

"So, who are you anyway?" Ianto asked.

"Captain Jack Harkness. 133 squadron, Royal Air Force. American volunteer." The Captain passed him a small card and Ianto laughed when he saw what was on it.

"Liar. This is psychic paper. It tells me whatever you want it to tell me."

"How do you know?"

"Two things. One, my da uses it all the time, and two, you just handed me a piece of paper that says you're single...oh, and that you work out." Ianto passed the paper back with a knowing grin.

"Tricky thing, psychic paper. Can't let your mind wander when you're handing it over." Captain Jack said, with a cheeky grin, looking down at the paper he'd just been handed. His eyes widened in surprise and a leering smile crossed his face. "For instance, you find me attractive, but don't have the time right now and you don't entirely trust me."

"Actually, I believe my exact words were that I think you are incredibly sexy, and I would love to fuck you senseless if I had the time, even though I don't trust you any further than I could throw you. So, you want to tell me how an American RAF pilot has his own spaceship? Guessing you're not a local boy?" Ianto smirked.

"Hmmmm...liquid crystal watch, fabric that won't be around for another two decades....I'm guessing you're not a local boy either."

"You'd be right." Ianto got up and started exploring the ship. He hissed in pain when he ran a hand across one of the consoles.

"Burn your hands on the rope?" Jack asked. "Can I have a look at your hands for a moment?"

Ianto turned around and held out his hands. As Jack scanned them he said, "You know you can stop acting now, I know exactly who you are. I can spot a Time Agent a mile away."

"A Time Agent?"

"I've been expecting one of you guys to show up, just didn't expect it to be by barrage balloon."

"Always make an entrance, I say." Ianto laughed.

"Hold your hands still." He leant over and flipped a switch, causing several small bright lights to dance across Ianto's hands.

"Nanogenes?" Ianto asked.

"Yep. The air in here is full of them."

"Thanks."

"No problem. Now we can get down to business." Jack walked away, pulling a bottle and two glasses out of a cabinet. "Shall we have a drink on the balcony?" He grinned and pressed a button, lowering a staircase leading to the roof.

Ianto rolled his eyes, "Look, I appreciate the whole seduction scene you've got going on, but I really need to find the rest of my travelling companions. Can we just cut to the chase?"

Jack laughed, "Oh c'mon, I've got champagne, a little Glenn Miller, a little dancing...."

Ianto just looked at him.

"All right. It's 1941, the height of the London Blitz. The height of the German bombing campaign. But something else has fallen on London. A fully-equipped Chula warship. The last one in existence; armed to the teeth. And I know where it is. Because I parked it. If the Agency can name the right price, I can get it for you. But in two hours, a German bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it forever. That's your deadline. That's the deal. Now, shall we discuss payment?"

"My da is really the decision-maker of our outfit; you'll have to talk to him."

"Well, maybe we should go find him."

“Sure. But first, can you do a scan for a mobile phone?”

**********  
“Why is your dad at a hospital? Is he a doctor?” Jack asked.

Ianto rolled his eyes as Rose stifled a laugh. “No idea. There’s probably some mystery here. He never can resist a mystery.” Ianto raised his voice, “Da? Hello?”

The Doctor walked through the door at the end of the corridor. “Ianto, Rose? Where have you been? And who’s your friend?”

“Hello. Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack held out his hand. “Ianto here has been telling me all about you on the way over.”

Ianto broke in, “It’s ok, Da. I had to tell him about us, that we’re Time Agents.”

The Doctor caught on and nodded his head. “Oh, yeah, right. Nice to meet you.”

Jack brushed past and walked through the door the Doctor had just come out of. The Doctor turned to Ianto and Rose, confused.

“Time Agents?” he asked. “Where have you guys been? We’re in the middle of a German air raid, it’s not safe for a stroll.”

“Who’s strolling? I went by barrage balloon,” Ianto replied. “It’s the only way to see an air raid.”

“What? Barrage balloon?” the Doctor asked.

“Don’t ask, Da.” Ianto shook his head at Rose, who was giggling through the whole conversation.

“Doctor? What’s a Chula warship?” Rose asked.

“Chula?” 

They followed Jack onto the ward, watching him scan the patients in the beds.

“This just isn’t possible!” he exclaimed.

The Doctor stood with his arms folded. “What kind of Chula ship landed here?”

“What?” Jack asked.

“He said it was a warship,” Ianto answered. “He stole it and parked it out there somewhere. He said a bomb is going to fall on it and destroy it, unless we make him an offer.”

“What kind of ship was it?” the Doctor insisted.

“Does it matter? It’s got nothing to do with this!” Ianto could see Jack getting defensive.

“Yes, it matters,” the Doctor replied. “This started when that ship landed. What kind of Chula ship was it?”

“It’s an ambulance, ok? Completely harmless.” Jack pressed some buttons on his wrist strap. “Look, this is what you chased through the vortex. It’s space junk. I wanted you to think it was valuable. It’s empty, I made sure of it. It’s nothing but a shell. I threw it at you, at your time ship. Love the retro look by the way, nice panels.”

Ianto stifled a chuckle, turning it into a cough when the Doctor looked over at him. He’d been trying to convince his da to fix the chameleon circuit for 50 years.

“You were using it as bait, right?” Ianto asked, having a feeling he knew what Jack had been trying to do.

“Bait?” Rose looked confused.

“Yep. The perfect self-cleaning con,” Ianto explained. “Take a piece of worthless junk, sell it to some poor sap and then destroy it before they can take possession and see that it was junk. The London blitz would be perfect for it.” 

He could feel his father’s look of disapproval without even looking over at him. The Doctor wasn’t too happy about some of the things in his son’s past. Jack, on the other hand, was looking at him with even more interest.

“I thought you said it was a warship?” Rose asked.

Jack rolled his eyes, “They have ambulances in wars. Ianto’s right, it’s a con. That’s what I am, a con man. I thought you all were Time Agents, but you’re not are you?”

“Nope, just a group of freelancers,” Ianto grinned.

“Oh, I should’ve known. The way you guys are blending in with the local colour. I mean, the flag twins were bad enough, but U-boat captain? Anyway, whatever’s happening here has nothing to do with that ship!”

“What is happening here, Da?” Ianto asked, privately agreeing with Jack about their clothes.

“Human DNA is being re-written,” the Doctor replied. “By an idiot.”

Rose was leaning over one of the gas-mask people in the beds when they all started to sit up and ask for their mummy. The Doctor, Rose, Ianto and Jack started backing away, but the gas-mask people followed them.

“Don’t let them touch you,” the Doctor advised.

“What happens if they touch you?” Rose asked.

“You’re looking at it,” he replied.

The gas-mask people were quickly backing them into a corner when Ianto had an idea. He stepped forward.

“Go to your room,” he said. The others looked at him like he’d lost his mind – which was very possible, he thought. “Go to your room! I mean it. I’m very, very angry with you. I’m very cross. Now, go to your room!”

The gas-mask people turned and started shuffling back to their beds.

The Doctor stepped forward and put his hand on Ianto’s shoulder. “I’m really glad that worked, Son. Those would’ve been terrible last words!”  
*******************************************************  
As they made their way up to the room Dr. Constantine had told the Doctor about, Ianto and Jack walked a little way behind.

“Sounds like you used to do a few cons, too,” Jack started.

“Once upon a time, yeah. Before I started travelling with Da. Nothing on your scale though,” Ianto replied. “Using the Blitz was a stroke of genius.”

Jack laughed. “The Blitz is good for self-cleaner’s. Pompeii‘s nice, if you want to make a vacation out of it. You just have to remember to set your alarm for volcano day.”

The Doctor turned around and glared at Jack.

“I’m getting a strong hint of disapproval here,” Jack murmured.

Ianto shook his head. “Yeah, well, hate to tell you this, but Da’s right. This all has something to do with that space junk of yours. Look’s like you forgot to set your alarm, Jack. It’s volcano day.”

Jack looked at the intriguing man walking next to him and started to feel like maybe it was actually his fault. He was determined to see it through, and help them fix whatever it was that he’d done wrong.

There was something about this group, especially Ianto, that made him want to be a better person.  
**************************************************************  
After all the running was over, when the world was safe and Nancy reunited with her son, Ianto, Rose and the Doctor were standing in the control room of the TARDIS. The Doctor was getting the ship ready to take off, Rose watching his every move avidly. Ianto leant against one of the columns, thinking about Jack.

“Fantastic! I need more days like this one, Rose. Everybody lives!” the Doctor exclaimed.

“Da?” 

“What is it, Son? Ask me anything! I’m on fire today!”

“Da, what about Jack? He said goodbye. Are we just going to leave him to die? Doesn’t he deserve a second chance as well?”

The Doctor looked searchingly at his son, remembering what Ianto had been doing when he’d found him. He looked down at the console in front of him then looked back up, meeting Ianto’s green eyes.

****************************************************************  
Ianto stood at the door of the TARDIS, looking past the bomb at Jack. The Doctor and Rose were dancing to Glenn Miller behind him.

"Well, c'mon then, hurry up!" Rose yelled.

Jack looked around in surprise before a grin lit up his face as he ran into the TARDIS. 

"Close the door, will you?" the Doctor instructed, "Your ship is about to blow up. There'll be a draft."

Jack looked over at Ianto and asked, "Is he always like this?"

Ianto rolled his eyes. "You have no idea."

"Hmmm...It's much bigger on the inside," Jack mused.

"It'd better be," the Doctor retorted.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I think what the Doctor is trying to say is, you may cut in." Rose gave Jack a teasing look, walking towards the captain. Ianto rolled his eyes again.

"Rose," exclaimed the Doctor, "I've just remembered!"

"What?" Rose asked.

"I can dance! I can dance!"

"Actually, Doctor, I thought Jack might like this dance."

"I'm sure he would, Rose, I'm absolutely positive. But who with?" Rose laughed and ran back to the Doctor, grabbing his hand and dancing into his arms.

Ianto turned to the Captain and grinned. "I seem to recall you offering a dance?”

As Jack took him in his arms, he leant over and whispered in Ianto's ear, "So, about that fucking me senseless idea..."

"Later," Ianto said and winked.

**********

Ianto walked down the hallway to Jack's room, slipping quietly inside and shutting the door behind him. 

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to show up," Jack commented dryly, his lips quirking in a knowing smirk.

"Would that be why you're lying on the bed completely naked?" Ianto asked with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 

“Like what you see?” Jack challenged.

Ianto’s eyes wandered over the lean body displayed so wantonly on the bed. “Oh, yeah,” he breathed. “Most definitely.”

He walked across the room, shedding his clothes as he went, enjoying the way Jack's blue eyes darkened and his breathing quickened. 

Ianto climbed onto the bed; Jack met him and pulled him into a fierce kiss, holding back just long enough to ask a question, "I'm not going to have to deal with an angry father coming in, am I?"

Ianto chuckled softly. "No, he's just as busy as we are right now. Besides, he knows better than to interfere in my sex life."

Jack's hands were moving frantically over Ianto's body, trying to learn everything all at once. When one hand reached down and began to stroke his growing erection, Ianto stopped him.

"Slow down, Captain," Ianto murmured. “We have all night and I want to spend every last second worshiping this gorgeous body.”

In a hundred and thirty-two years, Ianto had learnt a thing or two about giving pleasure to another person. He pushed Jack down onto the bed, straddling the other man’s hips to keep him in place.

Jack moaned as Ianto’s hands trailed down his chest, nails delicately teasing his nipples into sensitized points of pleasure. When they were hardened to Ianto’s satisfaction, he leant forward and swiped his tongue across one and then the other.

Chuckling at the sounds Jack was making, Ianto began exploring Jack’s skin with his hands and mouth. The smooth planes and contours of Jack’s chest were thoroughly mapped out. Reaching the juncture of shoulder meeting neck, Ianto breathed in Jack’s unique scent.

“Gods, your pheromones have been driving me insane all night,” Ianto murmured, inhaling deeply once again. “Mmm, fifty-second century?”

“Close,” Jack gasped. “Fifty-first. Oh, god, yes. Right there.”

Ianto smiled and continued his exploration, using his teeth, tongue and lips to reduce the Captain to a quivering mass of pleasure.

“Fuck, Ianto. Where did you learn to do that?” Jack panted.

“You mean this?” Ianto asked, repeating the action.

“Yes,” Jack moaned.

“I spent a year in the Lotus Nebula at the Society of Hedonistic Arts & Gratification.”

Jack’s eyes snapped open. “Really? You went to S.H.A.G.? When?” he asked.

“Let’s see, it was before I started travelling with my da,” Ianto mused, continuing his assault on Jack’s senses. “So, about sixty years ago.”

“Sixty...” Jack sat up, pushing Ianto away. His gaze roamed over the body in front of him, taking in the disheveled blonde hair, sparkling green eyes, smooth skin and toned muscles. He reached out and trailed his fingertips down Ianto’s face, caressing the kiss-swollen lips. 

“But you don’t look....How old are you?” he wondered.

Nipping at the fingers resting against his mouth, Ianto grinned and replied, “One hundred and thirty-two.” 

“How...But...You...?” Stunned at Ianto’s revelation, Jack didn’t notice that the other man was easing him back down onto the bed.

“Jack?” Ianto murmured, kissing the side of Jack’s mouth.

“Hmm?” Jack gazed into the captivating green eyes above him.

Ianto nuzzled against Jack’s ear. “Do you want my life story, or...” Ianto lowered his body to rest fully on top of Jack.

Jack gasped, arching against Ianto’s body. “Life story can wait. I want you. Right. Fucking. Now.” He punctuated each word with a fierce kiss.


	2. Game Station

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Events on the Game Station force Ianto and Jack apart, but Ianto is determined to get back to his lover, and his father, as soon as possible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ianto is still a blonde with green eyes in this chapter. Trust me a little bit longer.
> 
> Originally posted to LiveJournal in May 2009.  
> ==============================

“Well, I guess this is goodbye.” Jack’s voice was light, but his eyes were serious.

“Don’t talk like that,” Rose exclaimed. “The Doctor and Ianto are going to make it work. You just watch ‘em.”

Jack reached out and cupped Rose’s face in his hands. “Rose, you are worth fighting for.” He leaned forward and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

Ianto smirked at the look on Rose’s face as Jack turned towards the Doctor. _Oh, you have no idea what those lips can do, sweetheart,_ he thought.

“I wish I’d never met you, Doctor,” Jack said, grinning. Ianto rolled his eyes as Jack reached out and took his father’s face in his hands. “I was much better off as a coward.”

Both Ianto and Rose chuckled as Jack kissed the Doctor. Then the Captain turned to Ianto. Blue eyes stared into green, a conversation without words taking place. They both knew their chances were slim to none in getting out of this alive.

Ianto placed his hand on the back of Jack’s neck and pulled him close. Jack’s arms circled Ianto’s shoulders as their lips met. They kissed passionately in a frantic mating of lips and teeth and tongues. They were lost to the world around them until the Doctor cleared his throat.

Still pressed closely together, Ianto ran his hands down Jack’s back and further, caressing the gorgeous arse encased in leather. “I really like these trousers,” he teased.

“Better than the coat?” Jack asked, knowing grin fixed firmly on his face.

Ianto winked. “You know I love that coat.” He inclined his head closer and whispered, “In fact, I have this fantasy of you wearing nothing but the coat as you fuck me through the mattress.”

He felt the fine shudder that passed through Jack’s body at the thought and grinned. It was his turn to tremble when he felt Jack’s warm breath blow gently across his ear.

“Why don’t we make that fantasy a reality after we’re done saving the world?” Jack whispered, running his tongue lightly around the shell of Ianto’s ear.

“That sounds like a fantastic idea,” Ianto agreed. “It’s a date.”

The two lovers stepped back from each other. Their lips were smiling, but their eyes revealed the knowledge that one, or both, of them probably wouldn’t make that date.

Jack took a deep breath and slapped his hands against his thighs. “Right,” he pointed towards the exit, “see you in hell.”

Ianto watched him run to the lift, calling after him, “I’ll save you a seat!”

Rose put her hand on Ianto’s arm. “He’s going to be all right,” she said. The Doctor and Ianto looked at each other, their faces bleak. Seeing the glance between them, Rose frowned. “Isn’t he?”

She didn’t like the lack of response she received in return.

*******************

Ianto worked steadily, thoughts focused four hundred and ninety-nine floors below. He imagined that he could hear yelling and gunfire, but knew he wasn’t really hearing anything. His father and Rose were talking quietly beside him, but he couldn’t concentrate on what they were saying until he heard his father speak his name.

“Ianto, the Delta Wave has started building. How long does it need?” The Doctor ran to the console Ianto was at, Rose close behind him.

 _Too much time, Da._ Ianto sent the thought to his father, not wanting to frighten Rose.

The Doctor read the figures on the screen and closed his eyes in defeat.

“Is that bad?” Rose worriedly asked.

Ianto could only stare hopelessly at the screen as his father bowed his head in sorrow.

“Okay, it’s bad,” Rose murmured. “How bad is it?”

 _I promised her mum that I’d keep her safe._ His father’s voice sounded in Ianto’s head. _I need to keep that promise. Follow my lead._

“Rose Tyler, you’re a genius,” the Doctor exclaimed, bounding to his feet and kissing her on the forehead. “Ianto, we can do it if we use the TARDIS to cross our own timeline...”

“Yes!” Ianto ran after his father, Rose following excitedly behind.

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and they all ran inside. Ianto watched as his father started flipping switches and pulling levers on the console.

“Ianto, here. Rose, hold that down and keep position,” he instructed.

Ianto took his place, knowing what his father was doing. But what about Jack? he wanted to scream. Why save Rose, but not Jack? He kept his thoughts to himself. He could return for Jack and his father as soon as he dropped Rose off at home.

“What’s that do?” Rose asked the Doctor.

“Cancels the buffers,” the Doctor replied. “If I’m very clever - and I’m more than clever, I’m brilliant - I might just save the world.”

“Or rip it apart,” Ianto interjected.

Rose glanced over at him. “I’d go for the first one,” she stated.

“Me, too,” the Doctor agreed. “Now, I’ve just got to go and power up the Game Station.” He pointed to Ianto. “You know what to do.”

Ianto nodded and watched his father hurry back out of the TARDIS. As soon as the door closed behind him, Ianto hit the button that caused the ship to take off. 

Over the familiar sound of the TARDIS’s engines, he heard his father’s voice in his mind, _Thank you, Son. Take care of her for me._

 _I will,_ Ianto replied.

“Ianto, what are you doing?” Rose yelled. “It’s moving. We aren’t supposed to be moving.”

He ignored her as she ran to the entrance and started banging on the door.

“Ianto, let me out,” she cried. “Doctor! What have you done?”

“Rose, listen to me,” Ianto said. “Da promised to look after you, and that’s what he’s doing. There wasn’t enough time for the Delta Wave to finish building before the Daleks got there. He asked me to take you home.”

“I won’t let you,” she argued. 

“You don’t have a choice, Rose,” Ianto insisted, taking her in his arms.

“No!” Rose struggled to get free, beating on his chest with her fists. “Don’t do this to me. Take me back!”

Ianto remained firm, holding her until her struggles ceased. His shoulder was wet from her tears. He could understand her pain. Even though he had every intention of going right back, he’d still abandoned his lover to a war against the most ruthless enemy in the universe.

Rose lifted her head from his shoulder. “I’m sorry, Ianto,” she mumbled, subdued. “I just...”

“I know, it’s okay,” he soothed. Ianto watched as Rose straightened up and wiped her eyes.

“Right, then. How about some tea?” she asked. “Mum always says a good cuppa is the solution for everything.”

Ianto shook his head, smiling slightly at how very British that sounded. Still, it would give Rose something to occupy her attention until they landed.

“That sounds good, Rose,” he said. “Thank you.”

Rose left the room. Ianto slumped back onto the seat and covered his face with his hands. 

His thoughts flew back to the Game Station and the battle taking place there. Was Jack still alive? Did he know that Ianto had left? Would Jack understand why he left and that he was coming back? He thought the answer to the last question would be ‘yes’.

For all his devil-may-care, con-man ways, Jack had a streak of nobility in him a mile wide. Ianto thought about the few details the captain had let slip about his family. Yes, Jack Harkness knew the importance of responsibility and protecting those entrusted to your care.

Ianto felt a comforting touch on his mind and reached out to caress the console in front of him.

“Thank you, beautiful,” he whispered to the ship. She always seemed to know when he needed encouragement or reassurance. “You’re worried about them, too, aren’t you?”

The presence in his mind faded, leaving a lingering feeling of regret. Distracted by why the TARDIS would be apologizing to him, Ianto didn’t notice that Rose had returned until she pressed a cup of tea into his hands.

“Are you okay, Ianto?” Rose asked.

“Hmmm...just, thinking,” Ianto replied. He took a sip of his tea and grimaced at the bitter taste. She’d let it steep too long again. Not wanting to hurt her feelings, he gulped the remainder, hoping that drinking it quickly would minimize actually tasting it.

“We should almost be there,” Ianto said. He set the teacup aside, missing the close attention Rose was paying to him. He stood up to check the display and swayed dizzily. 

Passing a hand over his eyes, Ianto tried to focus on the girl in front of him. “Rose, what...?”

Before everything went dark, he thought he heard Rose say, “I’m sorry, Ianto. But I have to find a way back to the Doctor and I won’t let you stop me.”

**********************

Ianto woke in an unfamiliar bed and groaned. His head was pounding, his mouth was dry, his muscles ached and he felt as weak as a newborn kitten. He looked around vaguely, something niggling at the back of his mind.

“Jack, where the hell are we?” he asked, groggily reaching out to the other side of the bed. Finding it empty, he sat up and tried to focus on something, anything, that might tell him where he was.

His gaze came to rest on a picture frame. Looking closer, he realized that the people in the photo were Rose and her mother, Jackie. 

“Oh, fuck.” Ianto slumped back onto the bed. “Rose, what the hell did you do?”

He slowly got up and made his way out of the bedroom. Wandering through the flat, looking for his father’s headstrong companion, Ianto was struck by the silence permeating the rooms. Having spent the last few months with Rose, and meeting her mother on several occasions, he knew he was alone. There was no way either of them could be this quiet.

Opening the front door, he looked around for any indication where the pair could be. A familiar grinding sound caught his attention and he took off at a run.

Ianto arrived on the corner just in time to see the TARDIS materialize in front of him.

“Shit!” he exclaimed, pressing his hand to the stitch in his side.

His voice caused the two people standing next to a bright yellow tow-truck to turn around and stare at him.

“Mickey, you idiot,” Ianto berated the young man. “What the hell were you thinking just letting her go off on her own like that? And how the buggering fuck did she get the TARDIS to take off?”

“Ianto Jones, you should be ashamed of yourself. Talking like that in front of a lady,” Jackie admonished. 

Ianto rolled his eyes at her comment and continued to glare at Mickey.

“Look, mate, she was determined to get back to the Doc,” Mickey explained sheepishly. “You know what she’s like on a tear; there’s no stopping her. What are you yellin’ at me for anyway? Fat lot of good you did to stop her.”

“She drugged me,” Ianto growled. “If I’d known what she was going to do, I would’ve bloody handcuffed her to a fucking wall.”

“Oi! There’s no need to be threatening about it,” Jackie jumped in. “My Rose was just doing what she felt was right. She’ll be fine once she gets back to the Doctor; he promised he wouldn’t let anything happen to her.”

“Which is why he had me bring her home, Jackie,” Ianto enlightened her. “Da is facing the worst enemy in the universe and needed me to go back to help him, not some wet behind the ears, stubborn blonde. Now, please explain what the tow truck was for and how she got the TARDIS to leave without me!”

“We used the tow truck to open the heart of the TARDIS so Rose could communicate with it and let it know what she wanted,” Mickey explained.

“And you didn’t think that might be more than a little dangerous for her?” Ianto demanded. He shook his head in frustration. Of all the stupid, idiotic, reckless... _Da, Rose is on her way back to you. She opened the heart of the TARDIS and stole the ship._

He didn’t get an answer and when he tried to reach out to his father, he could feel the TARDIS blocking him. She felt faintly apologetic, but he couldn’t get a good read; another awareness was interfering with the connection.

A wave of dizziness threatened to overwhelm him and Ianto abruptly sat down on the pavement and buried his face in his hands.

“Ianto, are you all right?” Jackie’s voice filtered through the confusion in his mind. Her hand rested softly on his shoulder.

“No, Jackie, I’m not okay,” Ianto mumbled. “Your daughter drugged me with god knows what and then abandoned me on this backward little planet when I should be helping my lover and my father fight. I have a raging headache and the TARDIS is blocking me from communicating with my father. I’d say that constitutes as pretty not all right.”

“C’mon, love. Come back to the flat and I’ll get you something for the headache. You can have a nice rest until your dad and Rose get here. They’ll be back in no time.”

Ianto resigned himself to the fact that he was stuck until the TARDIS brought Jack, his father and Rose back to him. Letting Jackie and Mickey help him up and lead him back to the Estates, he found himself hoping they’d be back soon...if they came back at all.


	3. Canary Wharf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The aftermath of Canary Wharf. Could it be the beginning of a new path for Ianto Jones?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep, our Mr. Jones is still blonde with green eyes here. Just a little while longer, I promise.  
> Originally posted on LiveJournal in May, 2009  
> ==================================

Ianto knew his father couldn't see her like this. It would be better to let him think she was dead, rather than see the suffering in her beautiful brown eyes. 

_Da, I found her. I'm sorry, Da, so very sorry, but she's gone._ Ianto's eyes were full of tears.

 _What? Gone? Where are you? I'm on my way,_ came the panicked reply.

 _No, Da! You don't want to see her like this. They tried to convert her. Just, please, Da, just go. I'll take care of her and stay here on Earth until you're ready to come back. Remember her like she was, Da._

He could feel his father's pain and wished there was something he could do to ease it. Maybe...the conversion wasn't complete. Maybe he could find a way. He heard the faint sound of the TARDIS leaving and took a deep breath. Good. Now to come up with a plan and get Rose out of here.

Ianto was hurting, too. The past year had changed so many things for him. 133 years old, and he felt like he'd finally grown up. 

After the events on the Game Station - Rose drugging him and leaving him behind; finding out that Jack had stayed to help rebuild Earth; getting used to his father's new regeneration - it hadn't been easy.

He'd seen how close his dad and Rose had gotten and he'd found himself falling a little for her, too. He didn't love her like the Doctor did, but she'd become his closest friend. Now he would do anything he could to save her, even consorting with the enemy. He knew there were other Torchwood locations in the UK; one in Scotland and one in Cardiff. If anyone on Earth would have the technology to save Rose, it would be Torchwood.

**************************************************************

A week later, he'd managed to get Rose to a small warehouse on the outskirts of Cardiff and get himself set up with a flat and an identity. He'd grown up in Wales with his mother, which was why he'd decided on the Cardiff branch of Torchwood. At least he'd be somewhat familiar with the country. 

His mother had left him a substantial legacy which had been gathering interest in a Swiss bank account for the last century. He’d even added to it once in a while with the money he made as a con man, so money wasn't a problem. Figuring out how to get into Torchwood was. He hadn't been able to hack into their systems yet, but he'd seen the SUV they drove and a few of the team members going in and out of a dingy tourist office just off the Roald Dahl Plass. He hadn't seen the elusive leader of Torchwood Three, though. That was who he needed to contact. 

He'd managed to put a small tracking system on the SUV and late one night saw that it was heading towards Bute Park. Deciding to follow, Ianto reached the area to see an alien attacking a man in a long coat. It was too dark to see who the man was, however, and the alien had him pinned to the ground. 

Grabbing a stick, Ianto hit the thing on the back and when it looked up, he hit it in the face. It left the man on the ground and came after Ianto. Struggling to keep it off of him, he was surprised when the other man tackled the alien to the ground and gave it a sedative. 

His surprise turned to shock as the man turned around and he looked into the bluest blue eyes he'd never thought he'd see again.

"Jack?!"

Jack's face showed that he was just as shocked as Ianto was, but the shock quickly turned to anger. He lunged towards Ianto and threw a punch that nearly knocked him off his feet.

"Jack, what the bloody hell did you do that for?" Ianto exclaimed, rubbing his jaw.

"You left me. You all fucking left me there!" Jack growled.

"No, Jack, I didn't...I wasn't there...Da sent me back with Rose...He said..." 

Ianto was feeling a little dizzy, not sure if it was from shock, Jack's blow or something else. He saw blood on Jack's collar and reached out, "Jack, you're bleed..." Jack moved back from his outstretched hand, "Well, you were bleeding." Something was making him slightly nauseous, but he didn't know what it was. It was something about Jack, he felt...wrong.

"I've had worse from shaving. Now get the hell away from me." Jack stooped to pick up the drugged alien and strode off into the night, his overcoat billowing behind him. Shit, that was going to complicate things.

Ianto couldn't resist calling after him, "I always did like that coat!"  
***************************************************  
He'd spent the rest of the night working out a plan to get Jack to hire him; he just hoped he'd be able to convince him. Knowing how much his former lover enjoyed his coffee, he'd decided to show up outside the tourist office with a cup of his finest. 

He didn't have to wait long. Jack came out of the door and Ianto was in front of him, holding out the cup of coffee before the man could take more than a couple of steps. Jack shook his head in exasperation, but accepted the coffee.

"What are you doing here, Ianto?"

"I want to work for you."

"The Doctor's son wants to work for Torchwood? Why do I find that so unbelievable?" Jack scoffed. 

"I was at Canary Wharf, Jack. I saw what happened..." Ianto debated on telling Jack the rest. He shook his head, trying to clear the vertigo he was feeling.

"Canary Wharf... I saw the lists of the dead... It said Rose Tyler." The flash of pain on Jack's face was intense, but gone quickly. Ianto took a deep breath and decided to tell Jack the truth; maybe if he was honest they could find a way to help her together.

"She's not dead, Jack."

"What? What do you mean she's not dead?" Jack pushed him up against the wall, the coffee cup falling unheeded and shattering on the ground at their feet.

"They tried to convert her, Jack, but they didn't finish the job. There's got to be a way to save her. Can you help me find it?" Ianto pleaded.

"Take me to her."

A short while later they were at the warehouse. Jack's face was anguished as he looked at what had been done to her. 

"Where the fuck was the Doctor when this was happening?" His bitterness surprised Ianto. "Did he just leave her to this fate? Abandon her like he did me?"

"He doesn't know, Jack. I was the one who found her after...after it was all over. I told him she was dead. I didn't want him to see her like this." Ianto's voice was low, trying not wake the sleeping form in front of them. "I told him to leave, to take some time to grieve. Then I brought her here, hoping I could find a way into Torchwood and see if they - if you - had anything that could help her. Why are you here, anyway?"

Jack laughed mirthlessly, bitterness still coating every word, "I'm here because I'm a fool. How much do you know about what happened on the Game Station?"

"Not much. Da sent me away with Rose. She begged me to take her back, and when I wouldn't, she drugged me and made it back on her own. Da won't talk about it and Rose doesn't remember it. All I know is that when they got back, Da had regenerated and there was that whole crisis with the Sycorax on Christmas Day. When I finally asked him where you were, he just said that you'd stayed behind to help rebuild Earth. What happened, Jack?"

"I died. I was facing a hallway full of Daleks and I ran out of ammunition. I knew I there was nothing I could do, and I was willing to die for all of you. The Daleks killed me and the next thing I knew I'm alive again, piles of dust everywhere. I heard the TARDIS and ran, but I was too late; it was already gone.”

“I still had my vortex manipulator, though. I figured I'd come back here and catch up with you guys somehow. I miscalculated and ended up in 1869. This thing burned out," Jack tapped his wrist strap, "and I was stuck."

"1869? But, Jack, how are you still here?"

"I don't know! I was hoping you could tell me. Whatever happened to me on the Game Station changed me. I can't die, Ianto." Jack's voice sounded tired.

"What do you mean, you can't die?"

"Just what it sounds like. I’ve been shot, fallen off a cliff, trampled by horses, World War One, World War Two, poison, starvation, even a stray javelin once... and I just keep coming back to life every time." The frustration was evident in Jack's voice.

"You mean you've been stuck here? Since 1869? And you have no idea why? No wonder you're angry. That could also explain what I've been feeling when I'm around you," he mused.

Jack looked at him quizzically. "What feeling?"

"Like vertigo. Last night I just thought it was because you hit me, but it happened earlier, too. The fact that you can't die would explain it, though. The earth is hurtling around the sun at sixty seven thousand miles an hour. And I can feel it. But when I look at you, it's like you're not moving. A fixed point in space and time. It makes me dizzy.”

Ianto paused. “You're looking pretty good though, for a...hey, how old are you now?" In spite of the seriousness of the situation, Ianto just couldn't resist flirting. He was relieved with Jack's answering grin.

"Yeah, not bad for a man that's 163 years old, huh? Ha! I just realized, that makes me the older man finally!"

Ianto rolled his eyes and then started to laugh. "I've really missed you, Jack!"

"I've missed you, too, Ianto." Their eyes met and the laughter died away, replaced with the awareness that had always flared between them. 

Ianto reached out a hesitant hand and touched Jack's face. The Captain's eyes closed as he leant forward and captured Ianto's lips with his own. Both men sighed as they rediscovered each other's taste. For one it had only been a year; for the other, over 137. Regardless of the time, it still felt like coming home.

A soft voice broke them apart, "Ianto?"

He spun around and took her hand in his. "I'm here, Rose. I'm right here."

"Where are we?"

"We're in Cardiff, sweetheart. I've brought someone to see you." His voice was soft.

"Doctor?"

"Sorry, gorgeous, it's just me." Jack had moved to her other side and took her hand in his.

"Jack? It's good to see you, I've missed you." Her breath caught in her throat, "It hurts."

"I know it does, sweetheart, but we're going to get you all fixed up," Ianto promised, looking at Jack with a question in his eyes.

Jack nodded and added his assurances, "You bet we are. We'll have you up and about in no time and then, off we'll go..."

"..into time and space!" All three finished together, laughing. The effort tired Rose out and she dropped back to sleep. The men stepped back to discuss their plans.

"We can move her into the basement of the Hub tonight after everyone's gone home. I'll make sure the internal CCTV cameras are turned off. You can start work tomorrow as general office support and archivist. That will give you an excuse to be down in the basements looking through the archives to find anything that can help her."

"Thank you, Jack."

"I love her, too, you know. It's your father I'm angry at, not either of you." Jack paused. "So, do you have a place to stay?" he asked casually.

Ianto glanced at him with laughter in his eyes. "Yes, I rented a flat a couple of days ago. I'd like to be able to be closer to her though, if you have any suggestions."

Jack winked. "I think something can be arranged."

*********************************************************

Jack returned to the Hub and went up to his office. Sitting down, he rubbed his hands over his face and thought about what he'd just agreed to. 

He'd just hired the Doctor's son to do the filing, make the coffee and clean up after everyone. Not only that, but he'd agreed to install a partially converted cyberman - woman? - and a conversion unit in the lower levels of Torchwood. They were supposed to be protecting the Earth from the aliens, not harboring the threats in the basement. Still, it was Rose; he had to try. 

Swiveling his chair around, he looked down at the Hub. It was a mess. They really did need someone to help them out around here, but Ianto? Jack shook his head. 

He couldn't imagine the Ianto he knew cleaning up after them. He remembered what Ianto's room on the TARDIS looked like. It had looked similar to the way the Hub did at that moment. 

He smiled. At least the man knew how to make coffee. Ianto's coffee was why Jack was so addicted to the drink, and he hadn't been able to find anything that compared to it in the last 137 years. 

Ianto's knowledge would be a huge help in cataloging the archives. There was stuff down there that even Jack wasn't sure what it was. Jack's smile turned into a full-fledged grin; there were other benefits, too.

Jack snapped back from his memories when Toshiko looked up from the computer program she was working on and waved at him. He realized he was going to have to tell the rest of the team something before Ianto showed up to work tomorrow morning. He'd have to come up with a cover story and tell Ianto about it this evening. 

Deciding to tell the team that Ianto was a survivor of Canary Wharf, he hoped that would stall any awkward questions into his background. The team knew how horrific the events in London had been, they'd gone up there right after it had happened and sorted through the rubble for anything or anyone they could save. There hadn't been much.

He walked out of his office and called down to Suzie, "Hey, Suzie? Grab Owen and Tosh and come up to the conference room. I have a few things I want to go over with you guys."

"Be right there, Jack," she called back.

Jack watched as the team entered the conference room and sat down. Knowing this wasn’t going to be an easy meeting, he remained standing. Placing his hands on the table, he leant forward and began to speak.

“Right. I just wanted to let you all know that I hired someone to do the archiving and general admin. His name is Ianto Jones, he was a junior researcher for Torchwood One, and he starts tomorrow morning.”

“Jack, why...?”

“Torchwood One! What...?”

“You’re shagging him, aren’t you?”

Jack sighed in exasperation. Yep, it was definitely going to be a long meeting.

**************************

After the meeting was over, Owen stopped him on the way back to his office. "Since his records were destroyed in London, I'll need to do a medical exam on the new guy tomorrow."

Nodding, Jack walked back to his office. Shit. He'd forgotten about the medical exam. How were they going to get past that? He remembered the number of nights he'd fallen asleep with his head on Ianto's chest, lulled by the sound of two heartbeats. There was no way Owen would miss that in an exam. Item number one hundred and two on the list of things to discuss with Ianto this evening.

*****************************************************

They'd done it, Ianto thought, looking at Rose's new "home". He shivered a little at the sight of the conversion unit sitting there, gleaming silver in the darkened room. So many lives lost to...no, he wouldn't think about it. This was Rose and he was going to help her. He turned when Jack came back into the room.

"Thank you for giving her the sedative, Jack. This time was easier. She was in so much pain on the way here from London," his voice broke a little before he managed to steady it.

"We need to talk about a few things before tomorrow morning, Ianto." Jack laid a reassuring hand on Ianto's arm, comforting him silently. "I told the team today that I'd hired someone and thought we should go over the cover story."

"Okay. Do you have anything to eat in this place? I'm starving." Ianto made a conscious effort to push away the worries that had been nagging him all day, grateful for Jack's silent support.

"Yeah, I just had some pizza delivered. It’s from a place called Jubilee Pizza. Best in the galaxy and it's right here in Cardiff, go figure. Come on, let's go up to my office."

Settling in the chairs on either side of Jack's desk, the men dug into the pizza, not bothering with plates or napkins. 

Ianto closed his eyes in ecstasy. "Oh, fuck, that's good."

"Told you so," Jack mumbled. He was having a difficult time swallowing as he'd gotten a flash of another time that Ianto had said those words with that exact look on his face. 

Jack rolled his eyes, nice to know he ranked right up there with pizza in Ianto's world. It was amazing how being in this man's presence made him feel like he was just 26 again.

"So, what did you tell them?" Ianto asked, oblivious to the thoughts going through Jack's mind.

"That you were a junior researcher at Torchwood London. Should keep them from asking too many questions about you and you're familiar with the London facility so it should work out okay. One problem that came up though; our medical officer is going to want to give you a physical. Is there any way to mask your heartbeats?"

"Yeah, I can use a low-level perception field that will give me the characteristics of only one heart. What about us? Are we supposed to have met in any way before you hiring me?"

"Nope. If they know we've met before they might think I was hiring a former shag or something." Jack sent a mischievous grin across the desk. 

Ianto rolled his eyes and laughed. "Knowing you, they'll probably think that anyway! Okay, so we're complete strangers. I can do that. It's not like I know what you've been up to for the past hundred years or so. Do they know about the not-dying thing?"

Jack snorted. "Hell, no! It tends to freak people out, so I don't go around advertising the fact that I can't die. Speaking of which, how are you doing with that whole vertigo thing?"

"I think I'm getting used to it the longer I'm around you. At least now I don't get nauseous looking at you." Ianto grinned, knowing how Jack would take that statement. He wasn't disappointed.

"You mean to tell me that you got physically sick to your stomach looking at me? Ouch! Way to deflate a guy's ego," Jack pouted.

"You know, that pout would be a lot more effective if you didn't have pizza sauce on your face." Ianto reached across the desk and wiped the speck of sauce away with his finger, before putting said finger in his mouth and sucking on it. His green eyes sparkled wickedly at the way Jack's eyes darkened and focused intently on his mouth, breathing shallow and rapid. Ianto stood up and put on his jacket.

"Good night, Jack. Thanks for dinner, but I'd better get home and prepare for my first day at work. I've heard my new boss can be a real hard task-master and I'm going to need all my energy to satisfy him." 

He walked out of the door, smirking at the sound of Jack's strangled groan and the faint thud of his head hitting the desk. He knew Jack would pay him back for that little stunt, but he also knew he'd enjoy the payback so it didn't bother him too much. 

In spite of his worry and desperation concerning Rose, he had the feeling that working for Torchwood was going to be very entertaining.

He glanced back one more time before he left to see Jack, eyes closed, leaning back in his chair with his head against the glass wall in his office, stroking himself slowly.

Oh yeah...very entertaining.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wondering if Jack would've done things differently if Rose had been the Cyberwoman instead of Lisa is the idea that sparked this whole story.


	4. Pteradactyl's Prefer Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark chocolate, in fact

Ianto straightened his tie and looked in the mirror. How his father managed to wear one every day, he had no idea. Still, it was how everyone had dressed at Torchwood-London, so he was going to have to get used to it. Rose should like it; she'd been trying to get him to wear a suit for the last several months. It was a good thing that he'd gotten a variety of clothing when he went shopping the other day. 

As he left the flat for his first day at his new job, he wondered what Jack's reaction was going to be to the three-piece suit and tie.

"Are you Jones?" a voice called as he approached the tourist office.

Ianto looked around, finally spotting the man who'd spoken. He was shorter than Ianto, with dark hair, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a leather jacket.

Ianto raised an eyebrow at the aggression in the other man's voice. "Yes, I'm Ianto Jones. And you are?"

"Figures, you look like one of those stiffs from London," the other man muttered. "I'm Dr. Owen Harper. Jack's been called away and he asked me to show you around." 

Ianto nodded and followed the other man into the small tourist office.

Jack had already showed him the layout the previous night, but Ianto made a show of looking around like it was the first time he was seeing everything. 

Owen went behind the counter and pressed a hidden button, which opened a door that would let them into the Hub.

"Well, c'mon then. Jack said you'll be doing general office stuff, archiving and taking care of the tourist information centre. I'll need to do a complete physical for our records, so why don't we get that out of the way first. By the time we're done with that, the rest of the team should be back and Jack can finish giving you the bloody tour himself." Owen's gruff voice still had that hostile edge to it and Ianto wondered what the man's problem was.

When they got to the medical bay, Owen brusquely told Ianto to strip down to his underwear and get up on the table. Sparing a brief thanks to any passing deities for the fact that he'd worn sensible boxers today instead of what he usually preferred, Ianto did as he was told. 

The next several minutes were filled with blood pressure cuffs, thermometers, stethoscopes and answering medical history questions. 

"Did you have anything to eat or drink this morning?" Owen asked. When Ianto shook his head, the doctor continued, "Good, that means we can do the blood work."

"I fucking hate needles," Ianto grumbled, silently cursing that he hadn’t anticipated blood work. His statement elicited a surprised laugh from the doctor. Owen took the blood he needed and labelled the vials with Ianto's information.

"I could really use a drink," Ianto muttered. He eyed the tray where the vials of blood were lying. If he could distract the doctor enough, he could destroy them before Harper had a chance to test them. 

Owen looked at the man sitting on the table, putting pressure on the spot where he'd taken blood and laughed again. "It's 9:30 in the morning, isn't that a little early to start drinking?" he asked.

"Probably," Ianto replied. "Guess it will have to wait until after work. Hey, can you recommend any good pubs around here?"

"Why ask me? I thought you were from this area." Owen's voice had that hostile edge again.

"Just because I grew up in Wales doesn't mean I'm familiar with Cardiff," Ianto retorted, again wondering what the doctor's problem was.

"Whatever. We're done, you can get dressed again."

Ianto had had enough. He started jerking on his clothes, "What the hell is your problem anyway? Are you this much of a prick all the time or is it just me?" 

Startled, Owen angrily replied, "You want to know what my problem is? We don't need some bloody Torchwood London git swanning around here in a suit, sticking his nose where it doesn't belong."

"Don't you dare lump me in with those stupid fucks in London,” Ianto growled. “I may have been there, but that doesn't mean I agreed with what they were doing." He paused and leant against the tray of instruments, catching his breath. "Believe me, if there was anything I could've done to stop what those idiots were doing, I would've done it."

Owen watched Ianto silently for a few moments, measuring his sincerity. Deciding the man was telling the truth, he gave a sharp nod and said, "Salutations."

"What?" Ianto's voice betrayed his confusion. He pushed off the small table and turned around, smiling internally at the crashing sound of the tray with his blood vials falling to the floor.

"You asked for a pub recommendation. I'm answering you. Salutations. It's just down the street." Owen looked toward the shattered vials on the floor. “I’m just going to have to take more blood, you know, mate.”

Ianto shook his head in bewilderment at the volatile man standing in front of him. It was almost like dealing with his dad’s sudden changes in mood. Maybe the attitude came with the title of ‘doctor’. At least he was used to it, Ianto thought as he thanked Harper for the information.

“Not right now you’re not. I’m done with being a pin-cushion for the day. Since it’s too early for alcohol, what about some coffee?” Ianto asked.

Owen grunted, barely looking up from picking up his scattered instruments, as he waved towards the main part of the Hub. “Coffee machine is up there. You’ll have to make it yourself. Make me a cup while you’re at it, you owe me for making a mess out of my lab.”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto shrugged into his jacket and made his way up to the small alcove where the coffee machine sat. Rummaging through the cupboards, he found some coffee beans and started to prepare himself a cup of the heavenly brew.

Taking a sip, he closed his eyes in appreciation. Ianto leant against the counter and looked around the Hub. They certainly needed someone to clean up after them. He sighed. He hated to clean. But if it helped Rose, he’d do it and do it well.

Running his fingers through his disheveled blonde hair, he finished his cup of coffee and delivered a mug to the doctor. He decided to find a trash bin to start cleaning. He really wanted to go downstairs and check on Rose, but knew he’d need to wait until Jack returned and gave him the rest of the ‘tour’.

By the time the alarms went off, signalling the return of the rest of the team, Ianto had filled three bin bags with various detritus that had accumulated around the work areas.   
Looking up, he watched as a tall, dark-haired woman and a shorter Asian lady entered the Hub, but no Jack.

“Oi? Where’s Harkness?” Owen had appeared at the top of the autopsy bay stairs.

“Called in for a consult with UNIT,” the tall woman replied. She turned towards Ianto. “Ianto Jones? I’m Suzie Costello, second in command of Torchwood three. You’ve already met Owen. And this is Toshiko Sato, resident tech guru and computer whiz.”

Toshiko gave him a shy smile and shook his hand before hurrying over to her station to check on a program she’d left running.

Suzie continued talking to Ianto. “Jack said to get you set up on the computers and comms systems. Tosh, could you make that a priority? Then I’ll show you to the archives. Jack may need some information for UNIT and he wanted you to be available down there in case he needs anything.”

********

It was late afternoon and the archives were quiet, until Ianto sneezed.

“Bless you,” Jack’s voice sounded in his ear.

“Shit, Jack,” he exclaimed, starting in surprise. “Are you trying to give me a heart attack here?”

Jack’s chuckle sounded warm and intimate, “You’ve got two.”

“Bastard,” Ianto mumbled, amusement lacing his tone. “You know, these archives are really quite a disgrace. The dust is so thick in here a good breeze would stir up a sand-storm worthy of Sintara Eight.”

“Never been there. What’s it like?” Jack asked.

“Think Tatooine with 50-mph winds,” was the sarcastic reply.

Jack laughed outright at the reference to their favorite series of classic movies. They’d discovered the shared love of Star Wars during a particularly boring stop at a garden planet the Doctor had wanted to show Rose. It was uninhabited and after you’d seen 30 different species of orchid, you really had no desire to see any more.

They’d even used their shared passion to develop a private code between them as a way to recognize each other. A line from one of the movies included in a message to the other person would let them know who the message was from without using names.

“Have you found anything that might help Rose yet?” Jack asked seriously.

“Not really,” Ianto replied, discouraged. “There’s been a couple of references to the Cybermen and one particularly delusional file about the Terminators being a race from the future and that James Cameron had come back in time to warn humans about them.”

“That was Jasper,” Jack declared affectionately. “He worked for Torchwood in the late 80’s. Paranoid as hell, but he was a good doctor. Saw conspiracies everywhere.”

Ianto could hear the sadness underlying Jack’s voice at the remembrance of an old friend. 

“What happened to him?” Ianto asked softly.

Jack’s sigh carried over the comm unit. “Like I said, he was really paranoid and working for Torchwood didn’t help. It finally got to him and he went insane. Ended up in a psychiatric hospital where he hung himself.”

The sorrow in Jack’s voice had grown more pronounced. Ianto ached at the thought of how many people, friends and lovers, which Jack had likely lost over the years he’d been stranded on Earth. Stranded because Ianto’s father had abandoned him. Anger ignited in his belly, directed solely toward his absent parent.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” Ianto said softly, none of the anger he was feeling reflecting in his voice.

“It’s just part of life, eventually everyone dies,” Jack replied, not realizing how lonely he sounded. “It looks like I’m going to be pretty late getting back; you should go home and get some rest. We’ll both do more research tomorrow.”

“Yep, I’m just going to spend some time with Rose first.”

*****  
Rose had been sleeping when Ianto went to see her. After checking all the monitors to make sure the machines that kept her alive were working properly, he left the Hub and made his way back to his flat.

Feeling a bit bored, he started sorting through some of the tech he’d grabbed from Torchwood London. Holding up what looked like a PDA, Ianto pressed a button and was startled to see a map of Cardiff come up with small red dots scattered across the screen. There was a line moving along the bottom of the screen, like a graph to chart seismic activity.

When a sudden spike along the line disrupted the screen for a moment and then disappeared to show a large red area over the industrial district, Ianto realized what he was holding. A Rift activity locator. Wondering if anyone from Torchwood had noticed the activity, he briefly thought about calling them before deciding to check it out himself.

Slipping his suit jacket back on, he grabbed his keys and wallet before striding out the door.

*****  
“Toshiko, see if you can decode those hieroglyphics,” Jack ordered over his comm system. He was driving back from the meeting with UNIT and wishing for a cup of Ianto’s delicious coffee.

“Already on it, Jack,” Toshiko replied.

“Owen, take a cross-section of the paramedic’s brain and check it against the list of chemical agents.”

“Will do.”

“Suzie, we’re going to have to dredge the reservoir. See if you can find the other half…” Jack slammed on his brakes as a figure stepped out in front of the SUV.

Recognizing the foolhardy person in front of him, Jack got out of the car and slammed the door.

“What are you trying to do? Use up one of your regenerations?” Jack asked angrily.

“No, listen to me,” Ianto tried to calm Jack down.

Jack refused to be calmed down. “I don’t have time for this. Look, I’m already harboring a potentially dangerous secret in the basement of the Hub. If you want to flirt with death, call your dad and tell him what’s really happened to Rose. I’m sure he’d regenerate you himself.” 

“No, but the thing is,” Ianto paused as he processed what Jack had just said. “Are you worried that Rose can’t be cured?”

“Ianto, I’ve seen what the Cybermen can do and they are dangerous. I’d be an idiot not to worry that there’s nothing we can do to help Rose.” Jack’s momentary anger had dissipated, leaving him tired and discouraged.

Ianto reached out and put his hand on Jack’s shoulder. “It will be okay, Jack. Rose is strong and she’ll be able to fight this. She’s taken on Slitheen, Daleks and my father in all kinds of moods. She’ll beat this too.”

Jack smiled at Ianto’s certainty and hoped he was right about Rose. Turning to get back in the SUV, he asked, “Do you need a ride home?”

“So, you’re not going to help me catch this pterodactyl then?” Ianto asked.

Jack turned back towards Ianto. “What pterodactyl?”

*****  
Ianto watched as Jack put together a large syringe filled with sedative.

“Okay, _that_ is the only special equipment you’ve got?” he teased.

“Yeah, ‘cause I keep dinosaur nets in the back of the SUV,” Jack replied.

“Too bad we don’t have access to the TARDIS. I think Da has one lying around somewhere.”

Jack rolled his eyes and made his way to the warehouse door, Ianto following behind him. As they opened it and stepped inside, the winged animal squawked and headed straight for them.

“Nope,” Ianto yelled as they both ran back out the door and slammed it behind them.

“How’d you find it, anyway?” Jack asked.

“Rift activity locator,” Ianto replied, distracted.

“Torchwood London?”

“Yep. I grabbed a bunch of tech while I was getting Rose out of there. Hoped it would help.”

“Seems like our target is quite excitable.” Jack grinned at the man standing next to him.

“Must be those 51st century pheromones of yours,” Ianto teased.

“Ready for another go?” Jack asked.

Ianto nodded. “I’m game if you are.”

Bracing themselves, Jack counted down from three and Ianto opened the door. They rushed through, splitting up to confuse the animal inside.

The pterodactyl landed in front of the door, blocking any escape route. Jack and Ianto met up in the middle of the large, open room, watching the prehistoric visitor closely.

Jack chuckled, his eyes shining in excitement. “Oh, you beauty. We’re not going to harm you. You can’t stay here, though.” He patted his chest. “Come back with us. We have somewhere nice and big where you can fly around.”

They walked slowly towards the pterodactyl until Ianto grabbed Jack’s arm and stopped him.

“Excuse me, what exactly is your plan?” he demanded.

Jack pulled away and whispered, “I’m going to be the decoy…”

“And it will rip you to shreds. Not a pleasant way to die, even if you will come back!”

Jack scoffed, “Dinosaurs? Had ‘em for breakfast. You remember, it was the only source of pre-killed food after that asteroid crashed.” He handed the syringe to Ianto.

Ianto rolled his eyes and handed it back. “No. It knows me, I’ll be the better decoy.”

“It’ll be too dangerous,” Jack hissed.

“No, I’ve got a secret weapon.” Ianto pulled a chocolate bar out of his pocket. “Chocolate, remember? Preferably dark.”

“Why do you have a chocolate bar with you?” Jack called as Ianto started to walk off.

Ianto ignored the question and started whistling to the pterodactyl like he would a dog. Jack shrugged and started to sneak around behind the animal.

“Your favorite, yeah?” Ianto spoke softly, trying not to startle the predator as he stepped closer. He tossed the chocolate bar in front of the animal. “It’s, uh, good for your serotonin levels…if you’ve got serotonin levels.”

The pterodactyl looked from him to the chocolate in front of it before leaning its head down to peck at the chocolate. Jack made a small movement and the animal dropped the chocolate bar and turned towards him.

Squawking loudly, it took off, grabbing Jack in its talons as it flew away. Ianto watched in disbelief as the beast flew around the building, Jack dangling beneath.

Jack reached for the syringe and quickly injected the sedative into the dinosaur’s leg. The sedative rapidly took effect and the pterodactyl relaxed its hold on him.

Ianto positioned himself under Jack’s falling body and attempted to catch the other man. Jack’s weight pushed him down to the ground and they both groaned at the impact.

Looking up, Ianto saw the animal dropping out of the air and heading straight towards where they were lying on the concrete.

“Watch out,” he called, rolling Jack over and out of the way.

When they came to a stop, they were laughing breathlessly, Ianto on top of Jack, the sleeping pterodactyl on the concrete next to them. 

Ianto’s green eyes met Jack’s blue ones and just like that the laughter was gone. It was replaced with a sizzling awareness.

Every inch of his body was pressed against Jack. Ianto could feel the other man’s hot breath on his lips. Their noses rubbed lightly together. He let his body relax further into Jack as Jack’s hands moved from his shoulders down his back. 

Jack tilted his head, never breaking eye contact with Ianto. His eyes fluttered shut when Ianto’s lips closed gently over his own. Lips parted and tongues stroked against each other, fighting for dominance. 

Everything faded as they kissed. Ianto’s worry for Rose, the faint anger he harbored against his father, even the lingering sense of shame that he hadn’t pushed further to find out what had happened to Jack on the Game Station. All of it was gone in the wet heat, heart thudding feeling of Jack’s lips on his.

Jack felt the same. The taste of Ianto’s mouth on his swept away the loneliness and pain of the last hundred and thirty-seven years, the burden of leadership thrust on him by Alex that fateful New Year’s Eve and the bitterness of abandonment by the Doctor. Right there, in that moment, was where he belonged.

They broke apart, gasping for breath.

“We should go,” Ianto murmured.

“Mmmhmm, we need to get the pterodactyl back to the Hub before the sedative wears off,” Jack agreed reluctantly.

Ianto moved slowly off of Jack and stood up. Taking a moment to bring his arousal under control, Jack also stood up.

“There’s some rope in the back of the SUV, grab it and we’ll get this tied up and loaded into the boot,” he instructed. 

Ianto nodded in assent. “And after we get the pterodactyl settled into its new home, maybe we can continue our ‘dancing’ at your place?”

Jack flashed a leering grin Ianto’s way. “Oh, I’m counting on it.”

As he turned and walked to the door, Jack called after him.

“By the way, love the suit.”

***************

Ianto entered the main part of the Hub and looked up at a shrill greeting from the newest inhabitant. He’d gone downstairs to check on Rose while Jack had settled the pterodactyl in her new home.

Walking up the stairs to the Captain’s office, Ianto wondered where the man had gone. Hearing water running from the open hatch in the floor, he climbed down the ladder into Jack’s living area.

Seeing the sparse conditions his lover lived in, he felt his anger toward his father bubble up again. Pushing the feeling aside in favor of joining Jack in the shower, Ianto quickly stripped out of his suit and entered the small bathroom.

“Is there room for one more?” he questioned, poking his head around the curtain.

Jack grinned and opened his eyes. “There’s always room for you, Ianto.”

Ianto stepped into the steamy cubicle and twitched the curtain closed behind him. He paused a moment to savor the sight of his lover.

Jack’s skin was flushed pink from the heat of the shower. His hair was plastered to his skull and rivulets of water were making their way down his face. Eyelashes made spiky from moisture framed the cerulean depths of his eyes.

“God, you’re beautiful like this,” Ianto murmured reverently. The humid air was redolent with Jack’s pheromones. He took a deep breath and the heady scent permeated his senses.

“It’s the jawline,” Jack joked. “Once seen, it’s always yearned for.”

Ianto chuckled at the typical response, but he saw the hint of vulnerability hiding in the immortal’s eyes. Stepping forward, he cupped his hands around Jack’s face, rubbing his thumbs gently over his eyebrows.

“No,” he whispered, pressing his lips to the Captain’s forehead. “It’s you. Yes, the outer shell is attractive, but it’s the soul inside that’s beautiful.”

He nuzzled against Jack’s face, feathering kisses across his cheekbones and down to his mouth. Ianto’s tongue delicately traced the full lower lip, taking advantage of the other man’s gasp to dart inside and taste the spicy-sweet flavor that he’d been missing.

Jack sighed into the kiss, wrapping his arms around Ianto’s torso and pulling him flush against his body. They both gasped as their hardened cocks brushed against each other.

“I’ve missed you so much, Ianto,” Jack muttered between kisses. “You have no idea.”

Ianto heard the years of loneliness and pain in his lover’s voice and his hearts broke a little.

“I’m so sorry, Jack. I should’ve pushed Da harder about why you stayed behind.” Ianto rested his forehead against Jack’s, looking him directly in the eyes. “I swear to you, if I’d known what he’d done, I would’ve hijacked the TARDIS and come back for you.”

Jack closed his eyes and buried his face in the Time Lord’s neck. The last, lingering doubt about Ianto’s knowledge of his abandonment melting away.

“Thank you,” he whispered, feeling his lover’s arms tighten around him.

They stood, locked together like that until the water streaming over them started to cool.

Lifting his head from Ianto’s shoulder, Jack grinned and said, “Come on, Mr. Jones. What say we get out of here and get reacquainted?”

Ianto laughed loudly and followed the Captain out of the shower. He caught the towel Jack tossed him and quickly dried off. Ianto ran the soft fabric over his head as he padded into the other room. He stopped short at the sight before him.

“If I remember correctly, we were on a promise that day on the Game Station,” Jack said, voice husky with desire.

“Nngh.” Ianto feasted his eyes on the stunning vision of Jack sprawled out on the bed, naked except for his RAF greatcoat. 

Jack chuckled softly and held out his hand. “Well? Are you going to join me?”

“Oh, yeah,” Ianto breathed, walking to the side of the bed and taking Jack’s hand. “I like the way you think, Sir.”

The blue eyes staring up at him darkened with arousal. A sudden jerk on his arm caused Ianto to lose his balance and topple directly onto Jack. Before he could draw a breath, Jack reversed their positions, settling Ianto under him and taking his lips in a heated kiss.

Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack’s back under the coat, his hands brushing up and down the smooth bumps of his spine. The heat of his lover’s supple skin and the occasional brush of rough wool was driving him to distraction. 

Breaking away from Jack’s mouth, Ianto gasped, “Please, Jack. I want – I need to feel you inside me.”

“I need you, too, Ianto,” Jack murmured. “It’s been so long. I want to go slow and take my time, but I don’t think I can right now.”

“Fuck slow,” came the heated reply. “We can take our time later. Just, please, for the love of Rassilon, please fuck me now.”

Chuckling at Ianto’s impatience, Jack reached into the pocket of his greatcoat and took out the lube. Pouring a dollop into his hand, he let it warm up a bit before coating his fingers.

Brushing his fingers across Ianto's backside, Jack teased until Ianto growled and placed Jack's hand where they both wanted it to be. Breaching him with just one finger, Jack slowly began to thrust in and out, adding another finger and twisting until he felt the small bundle of nerves he was looking for.

“Bloody hell, Jack,” Ianto moaned. “Just fuck me already, please.”

“Good things come to those who wait,” Jack replied.

Ianto looked straight into Jack’s deep blue eyes. “I don’t know about you, Captain, but I think we’ve waited long enough.”

“You’re right, we have,” Jack agreed, removing his fingers and quickly slicking his cock.

Lifting one of Ianto’s legs to his shoulder and wrapping the other around his waist, Jack pressed inside, pausing once he was fully sheathed to let them both adjust. 

“God, Ianto. You feel so good,” he groaned.

Pushing up against Jack, Ianto demanded, “Would you move already?”

“You always were a damn pushy bottom,” Jack muttered, withdrawing slowly. He snapped his hips forward, burying himself once again in Ianto’s welcoming body.

“Oh, yeah. Just like that,” Ianto exclaimed, grasping the Jack’s arse and pulling him closer.

Jack began to thrust in and out of his lover’s body, setting a punishing rhythm.

Relishing the feel of his lover pounding into his arse, Ianto matched his pace. The wool of Jack’s coat rubbed against the back of his thigh; the slight burn adding to Ianto’s pleasure.

“Touch me,” Ianto begged, his head tossing against the pillows. “I need to come. Please, Jack. Now.”

Reaching between their bodies, Jack wrapped his hand around Ianto’s cock and began to jerk him off in fast, filthy pulls.

His thrusts started to get erratic and shallow, not wanting to leave Ianto’s body. His breathing hitched as he encouraged Ianto to let go.

“Come for me, gorgeous,” he said breathlessly. “I need to feel you come around me.”

“Yes,” Ianto panted. He could feel the delicious coil start to unwind in his body. “God, Jack. Fuck. I’m going to... Jack,” he shouted, shuddering as pleasure shot down his spine. 

The tremors of Ianto’s orgasm pushed Jack over the edge and he came hard. He continued to thrust, wringing every last bit of pleasure from both of them. Shaking, he collapsed onto Ianto’s chest, trying to get his breathing back under control. Raising his head, he kissed Ianto and began to pull out.

Ianto wrapped his legs around Jack’s hips, refusing to let him go. “No, not yet,” he whispered. “Stay, please.”

“Always,” Jack replied, resting his head on his lover’s shoulder.

Eventually, his softened cock slipped out and they both moaned at the loss of connection. Jack pushed himself off of the bed and shrugged out of his coat.

He went into the bathroom and brought back a flannel, gently cleaning Ianto, then himself. Tossing the cloth back through the door, Jack crawled back into the bed.

Covered with the sheet, they settled into their customary position – Ianto lying on his back, Jack snuggled next to him, head on his chest.

Ianto was asleep almost as soon as he closed his eyes. Jack stayed awake a little longer until the familiar sound of dual-heartbeats lulled him to sleep.


	5. Endings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ianto and Jack's hopes come crashing down around their ears.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally posted to LiveJournal in June, 2009  
> ==================

Ianto took a deep breath and straightened his tie as the lift came to a halt. He’d never thought he’d get used to wearing the suits and, while they’d never be his favourite form of attire, he could at least appreciate why his dad wore them. There was something almost comforting about being enclosed in the expensive fabric.

Shaking off the introspection, he stepped out of the lift and triggered the cog door. Ianto was assaulted with a wall of sound as the door rolled back. Loud music was playing and the Hub was filled with shouts and laughter as the team played two-on-two basketball. The teams were Jack and Tosh vs. Owen and Gwen.

Ianto stood behind the barred door and watched the group he’d come to know over the last couple of months. If Dr. Tanizaki succeeded in helping Rose, how much longer would Ianto be a part of these people’s lives?

Owen was a brilliant doctor and a wounded man hiding underneath an abrasive exterior. They’d gone to the pub a couple of times together, but Owen really didn’t appreciate the competition Ianto gave him when he was on the pull. It wasn’t like Ianto was even trying. He enjoyed flirting, but Jack was more than enough to keep his libido occupied.

Gwen was a spark of normalcy in a chaotic world. The team needed someone like her to remind them of the real world they were fighting to save. That it wasn’t all just research and adrenaline rushes. She was especially needed after Suzie’s descent into obsessive madness. Ianto hoped that Gwen would never allow Torchwood to darken that bright spirit, even if she could be irritating to the core sometimes.

Toshiko was the quiet one. But the shy technical genius had a wicked sense of humor once you drew her out of her shell. She didn’t recognize him from when she’d autopsied the space pig in London, but he remembered her. If Rose hadn’t already been travelling with them, the Doctor might have tried to convince Tosh to go for a trip in the TARDIS. Ianto wondered how Jack would’ve handled that situation.

Jack. Would Jack leave with them when Ianto and Rose headed back out into the universe with the Doctor? Ianto didn’t know. Would his father even want Jack to come? He felt the anger towards his father flare up again. If his dad refused to let Jack travel with them, maybe Ianto would stay in Cardiff.

The game ended with Owen and Gwen winning. Owen calling loudly that drinks were on Jack. The team filed out past Ianto, Jack’s eyes meeting his briefly as the Captain tossed him the basketball. An entire conversation took place in that quick glance.

Jack would do his best to keep the team occupied and out of the Hub while Ianto brought Dr. Tanizaki in to work on Rose. Ianto would also keep an eye on the CCTV, just in case any of them came back. They’d managed to keep Rose a secret this long and it wouldn’t do to have the team find out about her now, on the verge of her recovery.

*********

“As soon as they’re gone I’ll be back down,” Ianto told Rose, smiling happily. 

He turned and hurried back up the stairs to the main level of the Hub. Almost dizzy with happiness that Dr. Tanizaki had been able to get her breathing on her own, Ianto concentrated on keeping the elation out of his expression. He moved quietly through the bustle surrounding the team. Tosh and Owen were quickly searching for information on computers. Gwen was on the phone. Jack was…

“Ianto?” Jack called from his office. “Would you work some coffee magic?”

Ianto turned to look at his lover, seeing the question in those blue eyes. His green eyes sparkled in return, letting Jack know that the treatment was working. A smile graced his lips when he saw the answering smile in Jack's eyes.

Jack folded his hands together. To the others it would just look like he was begging Ianto for coffee, but Ianto knew it was a gesture of thankfulness and hope. He nodded and continued up the metal staircase to the coffee area.

A few seconds later the lights started flickering. Ianto’s head snapped up, quickly thinking of a reasonable explanation for the team.

“What’s happening?” Gwen asked.

Toshiko looked at her computer screen. “Internal power drain,” she said slowly.

“What’s causing it?” Gwen looked towards Jack.

He walked out of his office. “Something big to drain that amount of power. Tosh, run a system diagnostic.”

“Actually, we’ve been having generator problems all evening,” Ianto explained. He moved along the gantry to look down on the team. “I was down there checking on it earlier…a couple of bits of cabling came loose. I thought I’d fixed it.”

He kept his eyes on Jack, willing the other man to go along with the ruse.

“Let me have another look,” he insisted.

Jack crossed his arms. “Fine, go check.”

Ianto moved quickly for the staircase, concerned with what Dr. Tanizaki could be doing to Rose.

“Want some help?” Gwen called.

“I’m fine,” he dismissed. 

Once he was out of the main Hub, Ianto broke into a run. If Tanizaki had done anything to hurt Rose…

He burst into the storeroom and ran straight to the conversion unit.

“You’ve got to turn off the power,” he admonished, pushing the power button.

Turning to where Rose was standing in the middle of the room, Ianto stopped short at the macabre scene that greeted him.

Dr. Tanizaki’s body was lying on the floor, covered in blood.

“Oh, god. Oh my god.” He rushed forward and knelt by the doctor’s corpse. “What happened?”

“His upgrade failed,” Rose replied, a metallic overtone to her voice.

Ianto felt his stomach clench at her words. “Was it an accident?” He paused, breathing heavily. “Tell me you didn’t do this,” he pleaded.

“I wanted to repay him for helping me,” she replied. “By removing the weaknesses of his humanity.”

“What have you done?” Horror laced his words as he stood and turned to her. “You’ve killed an innocent man.”

“It’s all right,” Rose insisted.

Ianto grabbed her and shook her. “It’s not all right,” he yelled. “Rose, nothing about this is all right. Think about Jack and all he’s done to help you. Think about my dad! What would he say about this?”

“Doctor…” Rose closed her eyes, visibly struggling for control. When she opened her eyes again and spoke, the overtone was gone from her voice. “Oh god, Ianto. What have I done?” Tears welled up in beautiful brown eyes.

Ianto placed his hands on her shoulders and leaned his forehead against hers. “I need you to stay here. Rest. Don’t come out unless I tell you. I’ll take care of you, Rose.”

He knelt down next to Tanizaki’s body again, preparing to drag it away. His emotions suddenly overwhelmed him and he choked back a sob.

“This is my fault. I’m responsible for this.” Ianto felt sick to his stomach. He understood his dad so much better now. Ianto’s guilt and horror was a small hint of what the Time Lord must have felt when he destroyed Gallifrey and ended the Time War.

Standing up, he began to drag the doctor’s corpse away. “I’ll hide the body,” he assured her. “Everything’s going to be okay.”

*****

“Ianto,” Jack’s voice sounded in his ear. “Everything all right down there?”

Ianto stopped dragging the body for a moment and thought about how best to answer Jack’s question.

“I need to hear those beautiful Welsh vowels, Ianto,” Jack insisted.

“Jack, I’m here,” Ianto replied. “The generator is fixed. But,” he paused, looking down at the mangled body of Dr. Tanizaki and suppressed a sob. “I ran into another problem in the storage room in sub-basement level five that I could use your help with.”

Ianto heard the sharply in-drawn breath Jack took when he realized what room Ianto was referring.

“I’ll be right there,” Jack promised.

Settling the mutilated body of Dr. Tanizaki in an unused storeroom, Ianto threw a tarp over it and rushed back to Rose’s room. He let out a cry when he stepped through the door and saw Rose.

“Rose, no! What are you doing?” he demanded, reaching for the scalpel she held in her hand.

“I won’t let you stop me, Ianto,” Rose insisted, her breathing harsh and labored as she backed quickly out of his reach. “It has to be done before the Cyberman is too strong. I’m fighting, Ianto, but it’s winning. It may already be too late.”

Ianto watched in horror as Rose sliced her exposed upper thigh, severing her femoral artery. Her scream of pain was overlaid with metallic tones and Ianto hesitated for a moment until she collapsed to the floor, blood flowing freely from her leg.

Knowing it only took minutes for a person to bleed out from a cut artery, Ianto dropped to his knees beside Rose and frantically pressed his hand to the wound. Looking around for something to use as a tourniquet, his gaze rested on two broken vials on the floor next to the conversion unit. There was a syringe lying next to them and Ianto knew without looking closer that they were the vials of morphine he kept in the room to help manage Rose’s pain.

“Rose... Oh Rose, why?” His voice was hoarse with unshed tears. “We were going to go off into time and space again, with my dad and, maybe, Jack...”

The tears started to fall when he noticed that Rose was no longer breathing. He tried to give her CPR, but the metal breastplate wouldn’t let him do the necessary chest compressions. 

Ianto ignored the sound of the door opening behind him as he reached out with a shaking hand to touch Rose’s face. He barely heard Jack’s gasped demand of, “What the hell happened?” when Rose’s eyes snapped open again.

“Rose?”

“Yes, Ianto,” she answered, the strange metallic overtone present in her voice again. “We will rebuild the Cyber-Army and travel through time and space together for all eternity.”

“No, Rose, please fight this,” Ianto begged. “We can find a way to fix you, you can be human again...”

“Listen to him, Rose,” Jack encouraged softly. “Remember who you are. Rose Tyler. You travel through time and space with the Doctor.”

“Doctor...” Rose’s voice was soft and filled with pain, the overtone gone. “Ianto, you have to end it. It’s too strong. I can’t fight it anymore. Please.”

“You can beat it, Rose,” Ianto answered, tears falling silently down his face. “You have to fight.”

Rose’s face twisted in agony and, pushing Ianto away forcefully, she stood up. Not expecting her action, Ianto fell back, striking his head against the wall. Through the haze of pain and tears, he saw Jack draw his gun and aim it at Rose.

“Jack, no!” Ianto yelled.

“The army will be rebuilt from here,” Rose said, the robotic tone back in her voice. She looked around the room, paying no attention to either man. “This building is suitable.”

Ignoring his lover, Jack spoke directly to Rose, lowering his gun to try and reason with her. “Rose, you know I won’t allow that to happen. Think about what happened at Canary Wharf. All the lives lost. If you won’t allow us to try and help you, then you will force us to stop you.”

“This building belongs to me now,” the Cyberwoman stated, striding swiftly towards Jack. “You will all be deleted.”

She reached out and, before Jack could raise his weapon, sent jolt after jolt of raw energy racing through his body.

“Jack!” Ianto’s anguished cry echoed Jack’s tortured yell throughout the room. Acting on pure instinct, Ianto pulled out his own weapon and emptied the entire clip into Rose’s body. He watched as she fell to the floor with a clatter.

Staggering to where Jack lay crumpled on the floor, Ianto picked up his lover’s gun. Pausing to caress the cooling flesh, he looked at the Cyberwoman lying next to Jack. His eyes wandered over the familiar face encased in steel. 

The beautiful brown eyes opened. With a look full of suffering and desperation, she whispered one word, “Please.”

Nodding calmly, he murmured, “I’m sorry, Rose.”

Taking careful aim, Ianto shot bullet after bullet right between her eyes.

Once the gun was empty, Ianto fell to his knees in between the bodies of his lover and his friend. Clutching his arms across his middle, tears poured down his face as he rocked back and forth.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m sorry....” Ianto didn’t hear the gasp signalling Jack’s return to life. All he could hear was the sound of Jack’s agonized scream as the Cyberwoman ‘deleted’ him, and echoes of the gun shots that killed his best friend.

Ianto jumped when he felt arms encircle his shoulders. The familiar scent of 51st century pheromones permeated his senses. Turning into the comforting embrace, Ianto threw his arms around Jack and clutched him tightly.

“I thought I’d lost you,” Ianto choked out.

Trying to divert Ianto’s attention away from his death and resurrection, Jack said the first thing that popped into his head.

“Hey, if a bunch of overgrown pepper-pots can’t kill me, a tin-can on legs doesn’t stand a chance.” He winced as soon as the words came out of his mouth.

Ianto pushed Jack away and scrambled to his feet.

“Fuck you, Jack Harkness!” Ianto’s anger surged bright and hot. “That wasn’t some random alien, that was Rose.”

Jack stood up and reached out for Ianto. “I’m sorry, Ianto, I didn’t mean that the way it sounded. I loved Rose, too...”

“I just shot and killed my best friend,” Ianto continued, Jack’s apology not penetrating through his rage. “I was supposed to be helping her and instead I emptied my gun and yours into her body, because she hurt you. And you dismiss her death, like she was just another monster.”

Ianto looked at Jack, eyes narrowed with fury.

“You like to think that you’re a hero, but you’re the biggest monster of all,” he spat. “No wonder my dad left you on the Game Station.”

Incensed, Jack swung his fist, connecting with Ianto’s mouth. Ianto staggered back, hand coming up to wipe the blood from his lip. 

Green eyes filled with revulsion stared into icy blue eyes filled with disdain. Both of them ignored the devastation and hurt swirling behind the veneer of hatred.

“Get out,” Jack said through clenched teeth. “Get the fuck out of my base and out of my life.”

Ianto inclined his head. “Like I’d want to stay here with a freak like you.” He turned and exited the room, not even stopping to say a final goodbye to Rose.

The rest of the team were nowhere to be seen and Ianto quickly left through the Tourist Office. Taking a deep breath of the warm night air, Ianto tried to think of what to do next. The last couple of months had been filled with Jack and trying to save Rose. Now, he just wanted to go home.

_Da,_ he sent his thoughts reaching out through time and space. _Da, I need you._

_Ianto?_ Came the reply. _Where are you, son? I’ll come pick you up._

_I’m in Cardiff. On the Plass in front of the Millenium Centre._

The familiar grinding sound of the TARDIS echoed through the night and Ianto smiled tiredly as the ship materialized in front of him. He opened the door and stumbled into the waiting arms of his father.

**********  
Before Ianto’s footsteps even died away, Jack was regretting his harsh words and actions. He knew how close Rose and Ianto were and shouldn’t have let the Time Lord push him to anger like that.

Wanting nothing more than to apologize and be held in his lover’s arms as they grieved, Jack ran up to the main part of the Hub. His eyes avidly searched for any sign of Ianto, but the man was nowhere to be found.

As he moved towards the cog door to go up to reception, his attention was caught by the bio-container that held the Doctor’s hand. The liquid inside was bubbling madly, making it look like the hand was dancing and waving. 

While he watched, the activity in the jar slowed and then stopped. That was when Jack knew it was too late. Ianto had gone with the Doctor. And Jack was left behind with the bodies once again.


	6. Inside the Vortex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Doctor tells the truth about leaving Jack behind, and Ianto meets Miss Martha Jones.

The Doctor stepped back from comforting Ianto, his gaze taking in his son’s disheveled state.

“Go clean up and change, Ianto,” he suggested. “Then maybe you can tell me why you look like you just went ten rounds with a Tarkazian prize fighter and lost.”

Ianto left the control room and walked down the corridor to his room. He trailed his hand along the wall as he walked, smiling softly at the comforting touch of the TARDIS in his mind. He could sense her curiosity at his sadness, but knew that, unlike his father, she wouldn’t pry. 

Closing the door to his room, Ianto shed his clothing and walked into his private bathroom. Stepping into the shower, he leant against the wall, closed his eyes and let the warm water soothe his tired body.

Tears mingled with the water running down his face. Tears for Rose, for Jack, and for himself. Ianto thought about the hurtful things he’d said to Jack. He allowed himself to remember the misery hiding behind the coldness in Jack’s beautiful blue eyes.

“God, Jack,” he whispered. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean it. I lashed out in pain and guilt. You’re not a monster, or a freak. You’re my brave, beautiful Captain and I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

Realizing that he needed to say these things to Jack, he hurried through the rest of his shower and, wrapping a towel around his waist, rushed into his room to find his mobile phone. Grabbing his own sonic screwdriver, Ianto used the device to upgrade his mobile like his father had once done to Rose’s.

Tossing the sonic screwdriver onto the bed, Ianto scrolled through his contacts until he found Jack’s number. He pressed the call button and waited for it to connect.

“I’m sorry, but the number you are trying to reach is not accepting calls at this time.”

Ianto pulled the mobile away from his ear and frowned. Hanging up, he dialed Jack’s number again and received the same message. Jack had obviously blocked his number.

“Damnit!” he yelled, throwing his mobile against the wall. He watched as it shattered into several pieces. Leaning forward, Ianto ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

Feeling the gentle touch of the TARDIS in his mind, Ianto relaxed back onto the bed. She didn’t intrude on his thoughts and for that the Time Lord was grateful. He couldn’t get the picture of Rose’s body covered in metal and blood, or the desolation in Jack’s eyes when Ianto called him a monster, out of his mind.

A knock on the door roused him from his melancholy thoughts. Moving quickly, Ianto grabbed a pair of jeans and put them on. He used the towel to wipe the tears from his face before throwing it in a corner.

“Ianto,” the Doctor called, knocking on the door again. “I want an explanation.”

Ianto jerked the door open and told his father, “Yeah? So do I.”

Letting his father into the room, he buried his devastation over Rose’s death and let his anger come forward. 

“Explanation for what?” the Doctor asked, bemused. “What did I do?”

“What did...? You lied to me,” Ianto spat. “You told me that Jack stayed behind to help rebuild the Earth.”

He could see the dawning awareness in his father’s eyes, along with guilt over what he’d done.

“I, well, he did stay behind,” the Doctor stammered.

“Because you _left_ him there. Left him in that floating tomb with no idea of what had happened to him or why.” Ianto shook his head in disgust. “How could you, Da? How could you just abandon him like that? And then you lied to me about it. You lied to Rose. Did you know what had happened to him?”

The Doctor straightened up and set his shoulders, a hard look entering his eyes. “Yes, I knew. I could feel what he’d become and ran. If you’ve seen him, then you’ve felt it, too. He’s wrong, Ianto.”

Ianto struck without thought, catching his father on the side of the mouth with his fist. “You bastard,” he hissed. “He is not ‘wrong’. You have no idea what he’s been through because of you.”

“We’re Time Lords, Ianto. It’s instinct. He’s a fixed point in time and space. A fact.” The Doctor wiped a trickle of blood from his lip. “That’s never supposed to happen and you know it. Rose brought him back to life with the power of the Time Vortex, but she couldn’t control it and she brought him back forever.”

“So instead of explaining all that to him, you ran away,” Ianto sneered. “Tell me, would you have left Rose behind if their situations had been reversed?”

The Doctor’s lips quirked into a disdainful smirk. “Jack never could’ve done what Rose did with the TARDIS.”

Ianto clenched his fists in an attempt not to hit his father again. “Why not? Because he’s a con-man without any redeeming virtues?”

The older Time Lord opened his mouth to speak, but Ianto cut him off.

“Never mind,” he growled. “You have no idea what kind of man Jack is – the decent, honorable, heroic man that I know. You just see him as cannon fodder to use when you won’t stick your own neck out. Then you abandon him when you have no further use for him. You’re a bloody coward. Get out of my sight. Just looking at you makes me sick.”

The Doctor moved towards the door, then turned and looked back at his son. “I can only assume, since you’re asking me about all this, that you ran into the Captain while you were on Earth. Does he have anything to do with the state you were in when I picked you up?”

“No, he doesn’t,” Ianto replied shortly, deciding not to tell his father anything about what he’d been doing the last few months. “I’m tired and I don’t want to talk about this anymore. Please just leave me alone.”

“Fine,” the Doctor said, opening the door. “But I still expect an explanation of what happened to you. Get some rest and maybe you’ll calm down enough to be reasonable.”

The door closed behind his father and Ianto growled in aggravation. “Bloody, stiff-necked...He always has to be right. I should’ve stayed with Jack on Earth.” Knowing it was too late to go back, Ianto stretched out on the bed. He reached for the pillow that Jack had used during his time on the TARDIS and buried his face in its softness. His lover’s scent had faded completely away, but Ianto imagined he could still smell those delectable pheromones.

“I’m sorry, Jack. So sorry,” he whispered. The events of the day caught up with him and Ianto relaxed the tight hold he had on his emotions. He sobbed into the pillow, letting all the anguish and guilt pour out of him until he fell asleep.

***************  
“Oh, hello! You must be Ianto.”

Ianto turned away from the coffee maker to see an attractive young black woman standing in the doorway of the TARDIS’ kitchen.

“Yeah, I am,” he growled. “Who the hell are you?”

She didn’t let his surly response deter her. “I’m Martha. Martha Jones,” she replied, smiling. “I just started travelling with the Doctor. Oooh, is that coffee?”

Huffing his breath out in annoyance, Ianto nodded and poured her a cup. Taking his own mug to the table, he sat down and tried to ignore Martha’s chattering. He figured he’d succeeded when she set her cup in the sink and quietly left the room.

Even with the TARDIS trying to soothe him, he hadn’t gotten much sleep. Every time he closed his eyes he saw flashes from the basement room of the Hub. Rose’s metal-clad body lying in a pool of blood; Jack writhing as volt after volt of electricity surged through his body; the mangled corpse of Dr. Tanazaki.

The Doctor walked into the kitchen just as it occurred to Ianto what Martha’s presence in the TARDIS meant.

“How long has it been for you since you left me in London?” Ianto asked, stomach churning.

“Oh, just a couple of months,” the Doctor breezily replied. He continued speaking, oblivious to the rage emanating from his son. “Did you meet Martha? She’s brilliant! She helped Shakespeare defeat the Carrionites with an incantation from Harry Potter, of all things. I’m thinking of taking her to New Earth. Rose loved it…”

“How could you?” Ianto snarled, interrupting his father’s enthusiastic rambling. “You fucking replaced her. She dies and you just move on to the next pretty young thing.”

The Doctor’s eyes widened in shock and then turned cold. “It’s none of your business how I conduct my personal affairs, Ianto.”

“Affairs,” Ianto spat. “Is that all she was to you? An affair?”

“Enough, Ianto!” the Doctor thundered. “I loved Rose, but she’s gone. There’s nothing I can do to change that. I refuse to apologize for wanting someone around to keep me company.”

“Funny how it always seems to be a young, adoring girl, isn’t it?” Ianto sneered. He stood up and strode to the door. Turning to face his father, he said, “Sometimes I wish I’d never met you, Father. You make me ashamed to be your son. Does Martha even know what’s expected of your _companions_?” he sneered. “ Someone should tell her - adoration, love and the sacrifice of her life whenever you see fit.”

His nerves raw, Ianto returned to his room. As much as he loved the TARDIS, he couldn’t stay here. Knowing the Doctor wouldn’t take him back to Cardiff – and not sure if Jack would welcome him back, even if he did return – Ianto began to form a plan.

Caressing the wall next to his bed, he whispered, “Will you help me, girl?”

**********

A short time later, Ianto felt the TARDIS land at their destination. Waiting to make sure the Doctor and Martha had left to explore, he began to set his plan in motion.

Walking into the console room, he set his bag down on the grating next to the door and started to program the TARDIS.

He watched as a headset lowered from the ceiling. Inserting an antique fob watch into the correct slot, Ianto took a deep breath. Fitting it over his head, he pointed his sonic screwdriver at the controls.

“I want to go to Rivelus Prime in the year 5094. Remember, don’t let my father know where I am. I don’t care if he knows what I’ve done; he won’t be able to find me once I’m human. I just need some time to heal,” he told the TARDIS.

He smiled when he felt her soft touch in his mind. He knew she understood why he needed to do this, and that she wouldn’t betray him to his father.

He closed his eyes and pictured Jack’s blue eyes smiling at him. With a smile on his face, he pressed the button on his sonic screwdriver to activate the process of becoming human.


	7. Cardiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jack's life continues on the slow path, determined he wouldn't let the chance to see Ianto again slip by him.

Jack closed the file on Abbadon and rubbed his hands down his face. He leant back in his chair and thought about the months since Ianto had left.

The Torchwood team had crumbled. There was no other way to say it. He’d tried to keep them together, but the difficult decisions he continually had to make as their leader drove them apart.

It started with the faeries. He’d lost Estelle. Then he’d had to let Jasmine go to save the world. The team had been livid. It took weeks for them to let that go.

Just as they were beginning to come back together as a team, there was that disastrous trip to the Brecon Beacons. Owen and Toshiko had been captured, and Gwen had gotten shot. Jack couldn’t help feeling that if Ianto had been there, he’d have been able to do something to help them; and Gwen would still be alive. Instead, she’d pushed on with the investigation in spite of her injuries and ended up losing too much blood. She’d died in Owen’s arms just before the paramedics had arrived on the scene.

Jack had often wondered if there had been something ‘brewing’ between the medic and the former PC. A part of him was almost relieved that she had died before anything developed in that respect. It would’ve driven a further wedge among the team, especially considering Toshiko’s unrequited feelings for Owen.

Not long after losing Gwen came the incident with Mary and the pendant. Just like with Jasmine, he hadn’t had a choice. Mary had to die; and he had to make the decision. Intellectually, Toshiko had known it was the right thing to do, but emotionally she had never forgiven him for killing her lover.

That had made her vulnerable to Suzie when they’d brought her back from the dead. Toshiko had taken her out of the Hub and almost ended up dying. Fortunately, before he’d left, Ianto had rigged up a signal relay using the water tower – in his words, ‘It’s bloody stupid not to have a backup to the fail-safe.’ Otherwise, Jack wouldn’t have gotten to Toshiko in time.

The passengers from the Sky Gypsy had affected all of them. John committing suicide, Diane flying back into the Rift, and Emma dying in a bus crash on her way to London.

Jack figured he should’ve replaced Gwen on the team, but he couldn’t bring himself to do it. So it was really no surprise that when he and Toshiko had been trapped in 1941, Owen felt he’d had no choice except to open the Rift and bring them back.

Then time had splintered and Bilis Manger had duped both Owen and Toshiko into thinking the only way to stop the splinters would be to open the Rift all the way. Bilis had been correct, but with an ulterior motive, and Jack had wound up dying in the fight with Abbadon.

Which was why Jack had found himself waking up all alone lying in a morgue drawer earlier that afternoon. After seeing him come back to life from a bullet to the head, at least they hadn’t frozen him and shut him in the drawer.

Jack still wasn’t sure exactly what had led him out of the darkness. He’d been lost for a long time. When he closed his eyes and concentrated, he got flashes of blue eyes and a lilting accent whispering his name. It didn’t make sense because neither the eyes or the voice seemed familiar and he hadn’t gone by the name it whispered in over 135 years.

Dismissing the confusing images, Jack pushed back from his desk, stood up and walked out into the Hub. He looked around and sighed at the amount of damage they still had to repair. 

“I could really use some coffee,” he said to himself.

Striding toward the cog door, he was distracted by a gurgling noise. He glanced at the bio-container that held the Doctor’s hand and saw it bubbling madly. He ran down the stairs to stand in front of the jar, not daring to hope.

A smile dawned on his face when he heard the familiar grinding noise of the TARDIS. 

“Ianto,” he breathed. A genuinely happy grin, the first in months, formed on his lips.

Not wanting to wait for his lover to come to him, Jack grabbed the jar and raced to the invisible lift. He tapped his foot impatiently, mentally urging the lift to move faster.

Myfanwy poked her head out of her nest and squawked at him questioningly.

“It’s okay, girl,” he soothed. “I’m just going to see Ianto. Maybe he’ll have a nice big bar of chocolate for you.”

The lift finally reached the top and he stepped off of the paving stone, looking around anxiously.

He spotted the TARDIS at the other end of the Plass and started running. When he was halfway to the ship, the sound of the engines echoed across the intervening space. 

“No!” he yelled. His stride hesitated and then he was running even faster than before. “Ianto, wait! Doctor! Ianto! Please!”

The ship began to dematerialize but Jack put on an extra burst of speed, telling himself, “No. Not this time. Not again.” He dove for the door; grabbing on to the outside of the TARDIS, Jack hung on for dear life.

“Ian-to!”

********

A scream assaulted his ears as Jack gasped back to life. 

“Well, so much for me,” a female voice said. “It’s all right. Just breathe deep. I’ve got you.”

He realized that he was clutching a young woman and relaxed his grip. Grinning slightly, he introduced himself, “Captain Jack Harkness. And who are you?”

Her dusky skin turned a shade darker and she smiled. “Martha Jones.”

Chuckling, Jack replied, “Nice to meet you, Martha Jones.”

“Oh, don’t start,” another voice intruded.

“I was only saying hello,” Jack protested, glaring at the man in the long, brown coat that was frowning down at him.

The woman looked over her shoulder at the man, still smiling. “I don’t mind.”

Jack accepted her help in getting to his feet. Still trying to catch his breath, he eyed the man standing next to the blue police box.

“Doctor?” Jack queried, lifting his chin defiantly.

“Captain,” the Doctor responded, a look of disapproval on his face.

Arching an eyebrow, Jack observed, “It’s been awhile.”

“It has,” the Doctor agreed. “Same as ever...although...have you had work done?”

Jack’s face registered his disbelief. “You can talk!”

The Doctor frowned in confusion before he realized what the Captain was referring to. “Oh, yes, the face. Regeneration. How did you know this was me?”

Rolling his eyes, Jack replied sarcastically, “The police box kind of gives it away.” He paused. “I’ve been following you for a long time. You abandoned me!”

“Did I? Busy life,” was the Time Lord’s breezy reply. He glared pointedly. “Move on.”

Knowing he wasn’t going to get the answers he wanted, Jack let it go for the moment. Looking around hopefully, he asked, “Where’s Ianto?”

The Doctor’s eyes hardened in anger. “I don’t know,” he said carelessly. “He hijacked the TARDIS, programmed her to not tell me where she took him and used the chameleon arch to become human.” 

Jack’s heart sank. This wasn’t the reunion he’d been hoping for. He’d wanted, no, needed to see Ianto and make things right with his lover. Instead, he was stuck god knows when, not to mention where, with the man who had sent him off to his death and then discarded him like so much trash.

Sighing in defeat, he hitched his pack higher on his shoulders and trudged after the Doctor and Martha Jones.

*********

Jack leant against the wooden crate behind him and closed his eyes. So much had happened – was still happening – but all he could hear were the Doctor’s words ringing in his head.

“I ran away from you.”

“It’s not easy just, just looking at you, Jack – ‘cause you’re wrong.”

“You’re a fixed point in space and time. A fact. That’s not supposed to happen.”

“...flew all the way to the end of the universe just to get away from you.”

“...you’re the biggest monster of them all...freak...”

Jack shook his head. No. Ianto hadn’t meant it. He was distraught over Rose and lashed out. He didn’t mean it. Jack had to believe that Ianto didn’t think he was a monster, a freak – otherwise, what was the point of striving to be worthy of the second chance he’d been given so long ago?

He glanced across the warehouse to where the Doctor was sitting in front of Martha’s laptop, monitoring the news. The Time Lord was completely focused on finding out what the Master was planning.

Jack shivered. An insane alien was Prime Minister of Britain. If he could command the TARDIS to travel without the Doctor; if he could deceive the entire country into voting for him; what was to stop him from finding Ianto and using him against them?

“Doctor?” he asked quietly. The Time Lord ignored him. He cleared his throat and spoke louder, “Doctor?”

“Hmm? What is it, Captain?” the Doctor replied absently.

“Ianto...are you sure the Master can’t get to him? Doesn’t know about him?” Jack’s eyes silently begged for reassurance.

The Doctor huffed in annoyance. “Jack, we’re in the middle of a crisis and you’re worried about your boyfriend?”

“My boyfr...?” Jack began, incredulous. “Doctor, he’s your son! Aren’t you the least bit concerned for his safety?”

“Bah! There’s no way the Master can track him while he’s human,” he said dismissively. “That’s not important right now. How did he mask himself from me?” he muttered. “I should’ve been able to sense another Time Lord on Earth.”

Jack’s heart skipped a beat. If the Master had been here for the last eighteen months, he may have been able to sense Ianto. He opened his mouth to ask about the possibility, but then snapped it shut again. The Doctor hadn’t seemed to care about Ianto’s safety. Had, in fact, gotten annoyed that Jack had even asked about him.

The Doctor may not care, but Jack did. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to make sure the Master’s plans didn’t succeed and that his focus stayed right here on Earth. No matter what Jack had to do, he would do it – for Ianto.

*********

“Maybe I’ve been wandering for too long. Now I’ve got someone to care for.”

After everything they’d been through, everything the Master had done, Jack couldn’t believe what the Doctor was saying. He was just going to keep the bastard. Let him live in the TARDIS.

The Time Lord had abandoned him without batting an eye because of something that had been done to him and he was going to take the Master – a psychotic, ruthless killer – with him. The last, little bit of respect Jack had left for the Doctor died a quiet death at that realization.

When the shot rang out and the Doctor rushed to the Master’s side, Jack had to turn away, his stomach churning. He took the gun from Lucy Saxon’s limp grasp and briefly considered using it on the Master himself. No. He was a better man than that. Jack almost changed his mind, though, when he heard the conversation going on between the two Time Lords.

“I’ve got you,” the Doctor soothed. “I’ve got you.”

“Dying in your arms,” the Master sneered. “Happy now?”

“You’re not dying,” the Doctor insisted. “Don’t be stupid. It’s only a bullet. Just regenerate.”

Jack could barely stand to look at them. Why would the Doctor want to save that piece of garbage? It wasn’t like he was the only other Time Lord in existence. There was still Ianto. But the Doctor had clearly shown who was more important to him in the grand scheme of things.

“Regenerate. Just regenerate,” he begged. “Please. Please! Just regenerate. Come on!”

“Spend the rest of my life imprisoned with you?” the Master spat.

Jack turned away and tuned them out. He didn’t understand and he didn’t want to. He just wanted to get off of this stinking ship and find someplace he could rest.

His shoulders slumped as he realized he didn’t really have anyplace to go. Owen and Tosh wouldn’t welcome him back. He didn’t know where Ianto was – or when. He couldn’t bear to stay with the Doctor now, even if he was invited to, which didn’t seem likely.

‘I could use my Vortex Manipulator and go anywhere I want,’ he thought. But there wasn’t anywhere he really wanted to go. 

He glanced around the bridge, ignoring the Doctor sobbing over the body of the dead Time Lord. His gaze took in the shattered looks on the faces of Martha’s family. There. That’s where he could start. He could help them.

Jack’s shoulders straightened as his sense of purpose returned. After he got the Jones family safely home, he would go back to Cardiff – back to Torchwood. Even if his team didn’t want him back, that’s where he would stay.

Someday, the right Time Lord would come back – and Jack planned to be there waiting.


	8. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ian Jackson meets Jasyn Hastings

Ian Jackson sat up in bed with a gasp. Another nightmare. For as long as he could remember, he’d had the strangest dreams. Dreams of travelling through time and space, having adventures. Some left him happy and smiling; others left him hard and aching, covered in sweat. Then there were the nightmares.

All of the dreams, and some of the nightmares, had one common element – a man with ocean blue eyes and a thousand watt smile. Ian had no idea who the man was, but he swore that if he ever saw him, he would drag him to the nearest bed and keep him there for a week. Tied up, if necessary. The things his dream-lover could do with his tongue...

Realizing that he wasn’t going to be getting any more sleep, Ian pushed himself out of bed and padded naked into the en-suite. Turning on the tap in the sink, he cupped his hands under the cool water and leant down to splash it on his face.

Standing back up, he shut the tap off and studied his reflection in the mirror. He saw shaggy blonde hair sticking up every which way, except where the ends had gotten wet; thick eyebrows arched questioningly over blood-shot green eyes shadowed with exhaustion and lingering horror.

Shaking off the remnants of the nightmare, Ian stepped into the bathing cubicle and instructed the voice-activated controls to run the morning shower program. While he was standing under the stinging spray of hot water, he ran over the mental checklist of things he needed to get done before meeting his associate.

Ian had crossed paths with the rogue Time Agent when they were both trying to track down a woman rumored to have an Arcadian diamond. Someone else had found her first and ended up blown to bits for the effort. Ian and John celebrated their lucky escape over a few Hypervodka martinis.

Hart was a shameless flirt and had tried several times to get Ian into bed. He shrugged off Ian’s continued rejection with a breezy, “You’ll give in someday, Eye Candy.”

Rolling his eyes at the remembered comment, Ian got out of the shower and stood in front of the air dryers. The warm air caressed his body, drying him from all sides. When the sensors registered that the excess moisture on his skin was gone, the air turned off. Ian walked back into the sleeping area and quickly dressed before going to make some coffee. 

He was meeting John at the club where they’d first met. Not his favorite place to spend time, but Hart seemed to enjoy it and they wouldn’t be there very long anyway.

Ian hoped John’s partner from the Time Agency didn’t call again. They’d been in the middle of a con when Hart had received a message on his wrist strap and taken off. He’d had to do a lot of fast talking to salvage the deal they’d been working on together.

Still, Ian had to admit that he’d like to meet John’s partner. Anyone that could exert that much control over John Hart was someone Ian thought it would be interesting to know.

Finishing his coffee, Ian made sure he had everything he needed - communicator, identification, jacket. He absently grabbed his pocket watch, shrugged into his jacket and left the building.

**********

Ian walked into the pub and paused, looking around. He spotted John immediately. The red coat the man invariably wore stood out like a sore thumb among the darker colors everyone else was wearing.

Hart appeared to be in the middle of a particularly outrageous tale, if the wild gesticulations and facial expressions were anything to go by. Ian found himself wondering if all Time Agents were as flamboyant as John Hart. He made his way to where the man was holding court.

“...and that’s when she said, ‘Oh, didn’t I tell you I was part of the emperor’s royal harem?’” Hart finished his story amid peals of laughter and exclamations of disbelief. Spotting Ian, he called, “Eye Candy! Just in time for the next round. C’mon, then, what’s your poison?”

Ian rolled his eyes at the stupid nickname and replied, “I’ll have an Argolin whiskey.”

“Such expensive tastes, Eye Candy,” Hart scolded. “Still, you’re worth it. Someday I hope to find out just how worth it you are.”

“They do say that hope springs eternal, Hart,” Ian retorted, settling into a chair.

“You wound me, Ian,” John said, theatrically clasping his hands against his heart and slumping into his seat.

“Wanker,” Ian muttered, taking a sip of his drink.

“Only because you refuse to succumb to my not inconsiderable charms.” Hart straightened up in his chair, a serious look crossing his face. He abruptly dismissed his fawning entourage and turned toward Ian. “My end is all set up. Do you have everything ready on your side?”

“Yep. The energy blasters are at the warehouse. They’ve all been disabled except for the top layer in each crate,” Ian replied. “Your contacts can test a weapon from any crate and it will work.”

Hart nodded. “Good.” A cunning look crossed his face. “So, how did you disable the weapons? Will they be able to make them work again?”

“Not without these,” Ian replied, smirking. He held out a small, round disc.

Hart inspected the disc, turning it this way and that, before handing it back to Ian. “What is it?”

“The energy cell,” Ian answered. “They can’t be duplicated and the only plans on how to make them aren’t available outside of a top secret factory that produces them.”

“Did you destroy the cells you removed?”

Ian scoffed, “No. They can’t be destroyed without detonating. The blast radius of just one of these would be roughly the size of the city. Destroying all of them would probably take out the planet.”

“Interesting,” Hart mused. “So what did you do with them?”

Ian gave him a suspicious look. “Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious,” Hart grinned. “I want to make sure that if anything goes wrong tonight, we won’t blow up the planet accidentally.”

“Hmm, they’re safe.” Ian didn’t entirely trust Hart’s offhand reply. 

“Okay, I think we’re ready then.” Hart stood up and clapped Ian’s shoulder. “I’m off to meet my contact. We’ll see you at the warehouse in an hour.”

“Right. See you then,” Ian agreed, finishing his drink. 

He watched as Hart left the pub, an odd feeling of danger permeating his being. Ian shook the feeling off. So long as Hart kept his end of the bargain, everything would go as planned and they’d both be rich men by the end of the night.

*********

“So much for well-laid plans,” Ian said, gasping in pain.

Hart punched him in the gut again and laughed. “You were an easy mark, Eye Candy. The perfect patsy to get me out of the Time Agency.”

Shaking his head to clear the haze of pain, Ian focused on the man standing in front of him. “Patsy? You’re leaving the Agency?”

“I’ve wanted to get out of that bureaucratic hell-hole for years,” Hart sneered. “And away from that arrogant, overbearing partner they stuck me with.”

Ian frowned in confusion. “I thought you two were involved?”

“Hastings is a good fuck, sure,” Hart granted. “He’s a by-the-book kind of guy, though. He never lets me have any fun. It’ll be a relief to be rid of him and all the Agency restrictions.”

“I don’t know much about the Time Agency, but I doubt they’ll just let you go,” Ian replied.

“Ah, but you don’t see the whole picture, Eye Candy.” Hart patted him on the cheek, condescension dripping from every word. “By the time the Agency notices that I’m missing, they’ll track me here. Where they’ll find your dead body and enough evidence to implicate you as the mastermind behind this little operation.”

Hart pulled out an antique hand gun and trailed the barrel down Ian’s cheek. Ian struggled against the mercenary holding him captive, but the man just laughed and held his arms tighter.

“They’ll see my Vortex Manipulator on the floor.” Hart removed the wrist strap and dropped it carelessly. “It’s already programmed to show them that I was tracking you, hoping to stop the deal from going down. They’ll assume that I was taken hostage by my friends here and executed someplace else. Very sad. A loyal Agent killed in the line of duty,” he grinned. “I may even get a commendation out of this. Posthumously, of course.”

“Why are you doing this?”

“We're a cosmic joke, Eye Candy, an accident of chemicals and evolution. The jokes, the sex,” Hart stroked Ian’s face with the barrel of his gun again. “It all just covers the fact that nothing means anything. And the only consolation is - money.”

“You’re insane,” Ian spat. “A complete nutter.”

Hart threw back his head and laughed loudly. “That is quite probably true, Eye Candy. But I still managed to out-con you.”

He stepped back and jerked his head at the man holding Ian. The mercenary let him go, but before Ian could move, Hart pulled the trigger, shooting him in the stomach.

“Enjoy the last few minutes of your life, Eye Candy,” Hart taunted. “I’d say see you around, but...”

**********

Ian lay gasping on the floor of the warehouse, pain wracking his body. Hart had left with the mercenaries, taking the weapons with them. They were probably going to ransack his flat and find the energy cells for the blasters, as well. 

He smiled at the thought of how upset the mercenaries would be with Hart when they found out the cells had been disabled, too. He’d had a feeling that Hart couldn’t be trusted, so he’d lied about the cells detonating if anyone tried to destroy them.

Shrugging out of his jacket, Ian tried to use it as a compress to slow the bleeding. His pocket watch fell out and the dim light of the warehouse gleamed dully on the gold surface.

_‘Lord of Time...’_

Ian stared at the metal sphere lying on the ground in front of him.

_‘...can feel the turn of the universe...’_

_‘A trick of cheating death...’_

The voice was coming from the watch. Ian reached out to grasp it, wondering what was happening.

_‘Regeneration...’_

He released the catch, opening the ancient timepiece. A bright light swirled out and entered him; entered his mind. Gasping at the cascade of memories invading his head and the pain invading his body, Ianto Jones struggled to his feet. 

A tingling ran along his nerve endings. He stretched his arms out and threw back his head, closing his eyes against the brilliant light surging out of his body. A yell was forced out of his throat. He could feel the energy racing through his body, healing it – changing it at a cellular level.

The energy faded along with the light and Ianto sank to his knees, breathing heavily. He looked down at his hands, stretching his fingers wide in front of his face. They were longer and more slender than before – an artist’s hands.

Wishing for a mirror, he felt his face and hair. Jawline more square, nose slightly upturned at the end; hair shorter, with a tendency to curl and sideburns longer than they used to be.

“Well, that was different,” he said, testing his new voice. “Still Welsh, then. That’s good.”

Ianto buried his face in his hands, trying to merge his Time Lord memories with his time as a human. Tears fell from beneath his closed eyelids. _Rose. I’m sorry, so sorry. My god, Jack._ His heart ached at the memories.

Hearing a door open behind him, he leapt to his feet, searching frantically for something, anything, he could use as a weapon.

“Time Agency,” a voice exclaimed. A niggle of familiarity traveled down Ianto’s spine. “Turn around slowly and keep your hands where I can see them.”

Ianto held his hands up in surrender and turned toward the source of the voice, eyes closed.

“Well, hello, there.” A leer colored the well-known baritone. “Agent Jasyn Hastings, and who are you?”

Ianto opened his eyes and felt a jolt of desire as he stared into the bluest blue eyes he’d been longing to see again.

_Jack!_

=========================

Ianto smiled when he heard the front door slam shut behind his lover. Jasyn loved to make an entrance, even when it was just the two of them. _No change there, then,_ he thought, his smile twisting into a smirk. 

“Ian, where are you?” Jasyn called. “You’ll never guess what I got today!”

Saving the security program he’d been working on, Ianto left the home office and met Jasyn in the front room.

A year had passed since the night he had regenerated and met this past version of Jack. They’d spent the first month tracking down John Hart and his band of mercenaries. Once they’d found him, they turned him over to the Time Agency for punishment.

Working so closely together, it hadn’t been long before they’d become lovers. Ianto never had been able to resist those cobalt blue eyes and, to be honest, he didn’t even try.

Knowing he was already playing with fire when it came to timelines, Ianto had kept the name Ian Jackson instead of using his real name. He knew he shouldn’t be doing this, but he looked so different from when he’d known Jack. He just couldn’t pass up the chance to have Jack in his life again. It had to be close to the time that Jack’s memories were taken from him. For a whole year he’d been telling himself these ‘truths’. Everything would be okay. It had to be.

“Ian, are you even listening to me?” Jasyn asked, exasperated.

“Yes, sorry. You were talking about Carnival in Rio.” Ianto looked closely at Jasyn’s excited expression. “Wait a minute, you were able to get tickets?”

Jasyn’s grin lit up his face. “Ian Jackson, pack your glad-rags. We’re going to Carnival!”

**********

Ianto stepped off the transport and closed his eyes as the heat, smells and sounds of Rio De Janeiro washed over him. Feeling Jasyn’s hand tugging him forward, he opened his eyes to blue skies, white beaches, and the multi-hued color of the city.

It was amazing to him how much and yet how little the city had changed since he’d been there last. Over three thousand-three hundred years of linear time had passed since he and his father had saved the emperor from possession by a Memorist from the Void. A native woman had been arrested for trying to ward off the evil spirits by throwing limes at them.

He shook off the recollection and watched his lover’s excitement as Jasyn took in their surroundings. Ianto knew from comments his lover had made in the past that he had come from a small colony on the Boeshane Peninsula. Even though Jasyn had traveled extensively for the Time Agency and seen many new and wonderful worlds, Carnival in Rio De Janeiro was a brand new experience. The best party in the universe – over three thousand years in the making.

**********

Jasyn pushed Ianto against the wall of the alley, hands slipping under the red, silky shirt to caress the sweaty skin beneath. 

“Fuck, Ian,” he groaned. “Where did you learn to dance those dances?” Jasyn’s hands traveled down to cup Ianto’s ass, pulling him closer and rubbing their groins together. “Dancing like that oughta be illegal.”

Ianto laughed breathlessly, running his hands across Jasyn’s chest. “I’ve always had a good sense of timing.”

“I know,” Jasyn smirked, his tone laced with innuendo. “I’ve tested your sense of timing on many occasions.”

“Timing, rhythm – it’s all the same.” Ianto trailed his lips down Jasyn’s neck then licked his way back up the smooth column until his mouth reached the other man’s ear. “I feel the beat here,” he whispered, his hand resting over Jasyn’s heart. His hand moved down to massage his lover’s erection. “And I feel it here. I let the music sweep through me and my body moves in tempo.” 

Jasyn gasped, pushing forward into Ianto’s hand. He could hear music all around him. It was pouring out into the night from clubs and bars all over the city. The drum beats merged, making the warm night air pulse around them. 

“Show me,” Jasyn breathed, closing his eyes and pressing against Ianto’s body.

Ianto rolled his hips, capturing Jasyn’s moan of pleasure in his mouth. He placed his hands on Jasyn’s hips and began to guide the other man’s movements.

“Move with me,” Ianto murmured into the kiss. “Keep your eyes closed and let the rhythm flow through you.”

They moved together; bodies melting into each other, hands moving restlessly, and mouths searching for any exposed bits of skin.

Ianto felt Jasyn shiver as his tongue teased the sensitive skin on the lobe of his ear.

“I need to feel your skin against mine,” Jasyn pleaded hoarsely.

Separating just long enough to yank their shirts off over their heads, they were soon pressed tightly back together. Skin, slick with sweat, slid against skin.

Gasping in pleasure, Ianto glided his hands down Jasyn’s smooth back, dipping into the waistband of the loose, black trousers the Time Agent was wearing. He chuckled when he realized Jasyn was wearing nothing under the trousers.

“You are shameless, Agent Hastings,” he teased, nipping Jasyn’s neck playfully.

“Like you’d have me any other way,” Jasyn retorted, grinning widely.

Ianto’s eyes darkened, all amusement draining away. His voice was serious as he replied, “I will take you any way I can get you, Jasyn Hastings. You are my present, my past, and my future. Time Agent, conman, penniless beggar on the street – whatever. You. Are. Mine,” he punctuated each word with a quick but intense kiss.

Jasyn stared into the impassioned blue eyes watching him and saw the truth in the words that had been uttered. This beautiful person standing in front of him truly didn’t care if Jasyn was a Time Agent, or a poster boy or an orphan from a backwater colony. He just cared about Jasyn Hastings – the man.

Releasing the breath he hadn’t realized he was holding, Jasyn wrapped his arms around Ianto’s shoulders and crushed their lips together. Surrendering himself to the kiss, he told Ianto with every stroke of his tongue and movement of his body exactly how he felt about Ian.

_Yours._

Ianto felt Jasyn’s acceptance of his words in the way the other man yielded to him, relinquishing control completely. His hands fumbled with the fastenings on his lover’s trousers, undoing them and pushing the fabric down past Jasyn’s hips.

Jasyn broke off the kiss with a gasp when he felt the warm night air caress his bare skin. “Oh god, Ian, yes. Hurry.” He reached out to help shove Ianto’s trousers down to his knees.

Moving deeper into the shadows, Ianto pressed his lover against the wall and leant close, thrusting his erection against Jasyn’s rigid cock. One hand was braced next to Jasyn’s head on the wall and the other wrapped around their cocks.

Groaning at the pleasure coursing through his body, Jasyn entwined his fingers with Ianto’s, encircling their erections completely. They began to move; precum and sweat easing the friction as they thrust against each other.

The alley was filled with their gasps and moans, the rustle of fabric, and the distant sounds of the music. The spicy scent of the night air - mingled with the heady aroma of sweat, pheromones, and sex – permeated their senses.

Sloppy, open-mouthed kisses gave way to murmured endearments and entreaties. Their thrusts became erratic the closer they came to completion.

Ianto felt the minute tensing of Jasyn’s muscles and the slight swelling of his cock. He buried his face in the crook of Jasyn’s neck and bit down, thrusting harder against the velvety hardness enclosed in their hands.

With a shout, Jasyn came hard, coating their hands and stomachs with his release. Ianto’s hips stuttered but he kept moving, prolonging Jasyn’s orgasm until the waves of his own climax washed over him.

Sagging against his lover’s spent body, Ianto was grateful for the wall that was holding them both upright. His breath caught when Jasyn raised their joined hands to his mouth and began to lick them clean. 

Watching as his lover’s tongue darted out to taste their combined release, Ianto thought he had never seen such an erotic sight. Jasyn’s ocean-blue eyes locked with his own gaze and Ianto tangled his fingers into his lover’s hair, tugging him forward into a tender kiss.

When they broke apart for air, Jasyn rested his forehead against Ianto’s. “Ian, you know I…” he began.

Ianto placed a finger against Jasyn’s lips. “I know. I do, too.”


	9. Timelines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The timelines in Ianto's life are about to collide

The day Ianto’s world went to hell – again – started normally enough. He’d gotten up, made coffee, drank said coffee, showered and dressed, then left for a meeting with a client.

Jasyn had been off-world on a mission for the Time Agency the past couple of days, but he was due back that evening. Ianto was planning a nice ‘welcome home’ dinner with a sinful chocolate dessert. He’d also picked up the latest James Bond film, 'Forever Is Too Much', on holo-disc.

Ianto stepped onto the public transport, happily going over the plan for the evening in his head. He had no idea that the end to his idyllic bubble of time with Jasyn was approaching with the rapidity of an oncoming storm.

**********  
“Are you kidding me?” Ianto asked incredulously.

They were in the front room, curled up together on the sofa, watching the end credits of the movie roll in front of them.

Jasyn’s lips twisted into a pout. “What? I like his accent.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and sat up. “Out of all the hundreds of actors that have played James Bond over the centuries, you are trying to tell me that Sean Connery is still your favorite?”

“Yep, that’s what I’m sayin’.” Jasyn grinned cheekily. “Sure, there’ve been other actors that were good – Adrian Fields, Jasper Price…that Gareth Lloyd guy in the early 21st century was pretty good.” Jasyn glanced at Ianto, chuckling. “You kind of look like him, by the way. But, yeah, Sean Connery was the best.”

“You daft sod,” Ianto said, laughing. “You think I look like…”

A tingling awareness brushed against his mind. It was a touch that he hadn’t felt in almost three years, and it was getting stronger. The well-known grinding sounded in his ears as the wash of a familiar presence flooded into his brain.

“Fuck!” he exclaimed. “Not now.”

“Ian, what’s wrong? What’s happening?” Jasyn’s worried voice penetrated the muddled emotions clouding his psyche.

Ianto leapt off the couch and, knowing it was an exercise in futility, told Jasyn, “Stay here. Whatever you do, do not come outside. I’ll be fine; I just need to make someone go away.” He turned towards the door, but before he could take a step, Jasyn’s hand grasped his arm and swung him back around.

“Who is out there, Ian?” Jasyn demanded. “If you think I’m going to let you face an enemy all on your own, you don’t know me very well.”

“I’ll be fine,” Ianto assured his lover. “It’s just my father. Please, stay here, Jasyn. Please,” he said, trying desperately to keep the edge of begging out of his voice. If he begged, his lover would know something was wrong.

Nodding, Jasyn reluctantly let go of his arm and Ianto turned back to the door. Taking a deep breath, he reached out to open the door and came face to face with a Time Lord in an icy rage.

The Doctor brushed past Ianto without a word and planted himself directly in front of Jasyn.

“Hello, I’m Jas-” Jasyn began brightly.

The Doctor cut him off, “I know who you are and my son knows better than to be here with you.”

“Wh-” Jasyn didn’t even get the chance to finish the word.

Placing his fingertips against Jasyn’s temples, the Doctor reached into the Time Agent’s mind and flashed through his memories of the last two years. 

“Stop,” Jasyn gasped, anguished, and then collapsed forward onto the floor, unconscious.

It all happened so fast that Ianto didn’t have a chance to react until it was over. He stared in shock at the still form of his lover on the floor and the angry Time Lord standing over him.

“What did you do to him?” Ianto demanded, gaze narrowed on his father.

“What you forced me to by being here with him and messing with the timelines,” the Doctor replied disdainfully. “I took his memories of the last two years. He won’t remember from the time he first met you to now.”

“You!” Ianto was incensed. “It was you all along. You’re the one who wiped his memory and sent him on the path to becoming Jack Harkness.”

The Doctor sneered at his son. “No, it was you. You forced my hand by breaking the first rule of time travel, Ianto. You meddled in the past in the hope of changing the future. Now help me move him out to the TARDIS, we can’t leave him here. Too many things could trigger his memory.”

Ianto pushed his father away from Jasyn’s unconscious body. “Don’t you fucking touch him,” he snarled, gently easing Jasyn to his feet and lifting him into a fireman’s carry. As much as he hated what his father had just done, Ianto knew it had already happened. This is what caused his lover to leave the Time Agency and led to them crossing paths in 1941 London. Ianto walked out the door with his awkward burden, leaving his father to follow in silence.

The door to the TARDIS stood open. Ianto maneuvered his lover through the doorway, making sure not to bump Jasyn’s head on the frame. Placing him gently on the bench seat, Ianto sat next to him and cradled the unconscious Time Agent in his arms.

He studiously ignored his father as the Time Lord moved around the console, preparing the ship to take off. Instead, he looked around the room, feeling that something wasn’t quite right. He closed his eyes and reached out to the TARDIS, feeling her gentle touch in his mind. There was a tinge of fatigue in her answering caress, like she’d been ill. He opened his eyes and looked at his father.

“What’s wrong with the TARDIS?” he asked.

“I’ll tell you about it later,” the Doctor replied shortly. There was a bump as they landed and the Time Lord glanced briefly at his son. “We’re here,” he said unnecessarily.

Ianto glared at the older Time Lord. “Obviously. I’ll find a safe place to leave him and then you and I are going to have a long talk.”

***********

It was dark. They had landed in some sort of industrial area. Ianto didn’t recognize the planet but guessed they were on the other side of the universe, if the positions of the stars were any guide.

He carefully placed Jasyn on the ground in front of a doorway and arranged his lover’s limbs in a way that would be semi-comfortable. He had no idea how long the Time Agent would be unconscious after whatever his father had done.

“I’m sorry, Jasyn,” Ianto whispered, kissing the other man’s forehead. “I always seem to end up leaving you alone when it’s the last thing I want to do. You won’t even remember me when you wake up this time.”

Ianto stroked his hand down Jasyn’s still face, fingers tracing the dark eyebrows and outlining the chiseled jawline. He choked back a sob.

“Maybe it’s better that way. At least you won’t hate me when you wake up alone this time.” He paused, shutting his eyes for a moment. When he opened them, there was a determined look on his face. “I swear to you, I will come back for you. I will always come back to you, Agent Jasyn Hastings - or Captain Jack Harkness. Whatever name you go by in your long life, I will find you.”

Contemplating all he’d learned about this man, Ianto made another promise, but to himself instead. One he would keep even if Jasyn/Jack never wanted anything to do with him again. He silently vowed that he would get his lover’s memories back from the Doctor and return them to where they rightfully belonged.

Ianto leant down and gently pressed his lips to Jasyn’s in a soft kiss. Rising, he took one last look at the unconscious man in front him and murmured, “Good bye, Jasyn Hastings. I love you.”

Straightening his shoulders, Ianto’s face took on a determined look. He turned and marched back to the TARDIS, anger clipping his steps. It was time to have it out with his father – once and for all.

**********

Ianto stepped into the TARDIS, fury radiating off him in waves. The inflexible look of stubborn self-righteousness on the Doctor’s face did nothing to calm his mood.

Lurching a bit as the TARDIS took off into the Vortex, he made his way across the control room to stand in front of his father. 

Hands clenched into fists on his hips, Ianto demanded, “What gives you the right to decide what’s best for everyone around you?”

“We’re Time Lords, Ianto,” the Doctor replied patronizingly. “That’s what our race is supposed to do; observe the universe and protect the time-lines. We repair the paradoxes created when careless individuals, who really should know better,” he added, glaring pointedly at his son, “decide to meddle in their own timeline.”

Ianto scoffed, “Like you’ve ever let that stop you in the past if it didn’t suit you. Remember when Rose wanted to see her father?” He suppressed the flinch of pain that mentioning Rose engendered. The cruel senselessness of her death still caused the younger Time Lord sorrow. “So don’t give me that bollocks about meddling in timelines.”

“Do not bring her into this,” the Doctor spat. “This isn’t about Rose. It’s about you and Jack Harkness, and your reckless disregard of everything except your own selfish interests.”

“Not about Rose? This has everything to do with Rose, Dad,” Ianto insisted. “Rose is the reason Jack is immortal, in case you forgot that little fact. Remember the reason you abandoned him on the Game Station? Why you called him wrong?”

“He is wrong,” the Doctor thundered. “Even the TARDIS feels it, why can’t you? She flew to the end of the universe to get away from him, Ianto. You have no idea what I’ve been through, what this ship has been through, or what the entire Earth went through because of Jack Harkness. You want to know why the TARDIS seems weak? I’ll tell you why. Captain Jack Harkness.”

“What happened?” Ianto ground out.

“Martha and I stopped in Cardiff to refuel the TARDIS and Jack came tearing across the Plass, calling for you…”

Ianto listened in shock as his father told the story of the Master and the Year That Never Was. His hearts broke when he heard what Jack had endured at the Master’s hands. The daily torture and numerous deaths, degradation and mental torment. Along with his anguish over Jack’s treatment, he found his rage toward his father escalating. His anger reached its boiling point when the Doctor started mourning the death of the Master.

“Think of it, Ianto. Another Time Lord survived the Time War. We could’ve traveled the Universe together,” the Doctor enthused.

“I can’t believe you,” Ianto raged.

“What?” the Doctor demanded, genuinely confused.

“After everything that sadistic madman did, you’d rather spend your time with him than a decent, good man like Jack.” Ianto shook his head in disbelief. “Did you know that even after you abandoned him on the Game Station, Jack still tried to catch up with us? He waited over a hundred years for us to come back for him, because he didn’t believe we’d just leave him behind.”

“He spent that time working for Torchwood,” the Doctor sneered. “Working for the very institution founded to capture me. The institution that killed Rose.”

“Torchwood captured him because they found out he’d traveled with us! They tortured him, abused him and used him. Instead of letting them destroy his spirit, he changed them.” Ianto looked the older Time Lord right in the eye. “When I showed up in Cardiff with Rose, Jack took us in and tried everything in his power to save her.”

“Save her? Rose?” the Doctor questioned. “What are you talking about, Ianto? Rose died at Canary Wharf.”

Ianto suppressed a laugh that sounded more like a sob. “No, she didn’t. The Cybermen tried to convert her. They only did half the job, though, and rather than let you see what she’d become, I told you she died.”

“They did…You lied to me?”

“I guess I’m more like you than I thought, Dad,” Ianto mocked. “Yes, I lied to you about Rose. And when we realized there was nothing we could do to save her, and I had to end her suffering, I struck out at Jack. I ran off and left him, just like you did.”

Ianto watched as fury and anguish suffused his father's face and tears fell from his eyes. He smiled sadly at the knowledge that the older Time Lord was finally feeling just a fraction of what he'd felt over Rose's conversion and death.

“We tried to save her for you, Dad,” he said softly. “You repay Jack by putting him through hell for an entire year. You use him as cannon fodder once again and, if that wasn’t enough, you blamed it all on him.” Ianto shook his head ruefully, an icy calm descending over his expression. “You probably told him to his face that he was to blame; making him want to die again.”

“That year wouldn’t have happened if Jack wasn’t the freak he is, Ianto,” the Doctor stated coolly. “If the TARDIS hadn’t been trying to get away from him, we would never have ended up at the end of the Universe and found the Master.”

Ianto’s fist slammed into his father’s face. The Doctor fell backwards from the force of the blow, hitting the back of his head on the console as he dropped.

Looking down at the crumpled form of his father, Ianto felt the faint touch of the TARDIS in his mind. An image formed of Jack, beaten, covered in blood and filth, destroying the vile paradox machine that had imprisoned the ship for a year. Another image formed of the Doctor removing Jasyn’s memories of the time spent with Ianto and he heard a faint echo of Jack’s voice in his head, ‘Two years of my life. No idea what I did.’

“I understand, girl,” Ianto murmured, caressing the console. He knelt down next to the unconscious Time Lord and touched his fingers to his father’s temples. Closing his eyes, he sorted through the cascade of memories until he found the ones belonging to Jasyn Hastings.

Using his Time Lord telepathy, Ianto gathered all of Jasyn’s memories and transferred them to his own mind. Standing back up, he turned his back on his father and started working the controls of the TARDIS.

“Just a couple of preparations to make, Jack,” he murmured. “Then I’m coming back for you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Tenth Doctor doesn't end up being very nice in this story, but I've never liked how he treated Jack. Sorry.


	10. Once More With Feeling, Cardiff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The right Time Lord finally comes back for Captain Jack Harkness

“So, what about it, minion? Can you do it? How good are you? How sharp is your aim? What if you kill her? What if I kill her first? Can you shoot before I do? Can you? Dare you? Would you? Won’t you?”

A gunshot echoed through the room, startling everyone. The blowfish dropped to the floor as the Torchwood team all whipped their heads around to see who fired the shot.

Jack inclined his head, smile not quite reaching his eyes and his voice coated with irony. “Hey, kids! Did you miss me?”

**********

Jack watched as the team bustled around the Hub, dealing with the aftermath of the blowfish’s little joyride. Owen was working on the corpse and Toshiko was entering information into the database while directing two new team members as to what they should be doing.

“You got pretty organised without me,” he remarked. “Even hiring some new additions to the team.”

“Yeah, well, we had to,” Tosh replied absently. “Can’t run this place with only two people. It was hard enough with just the three of us.”

“Then you buggered off to fuck knows where,” Owen growled.

Jack sighed, “I know, I’m sorry.” Coming back was harder than he’d thought it would be. There was a tiny part of him that had hoped they’d be angry that he’d disappeared, hoped that they still cared, just a little. That hope was extinguished in the face of Owen and Toshiko’s indifference.

“Where were you?” Tosh asked, unconcernedly.

Smiling sadly, Jack replied, “I found my Doctor.”

“Did he fix you?” Owen’s tone expressed his contempt.

Determined not to let them see his distress over what had happened to him over the past year, Jack gave a false laugh and responded with his usual, brash attitude, “What’s to fix?” He shrugged. “You don’t mess with this level of perfection.”

Owen rolled his eyes and brushed past him on his way back to the autopsy bay. An alarm sounded from Toshiko’s computer.

“Rift activity,” she stated, reading data from the screen.

The team barely looked at Jack as they rushed toward the door, not caring if he followed them or not.

Jack sighed, resigned to being persona non grata on his own team, and followed them to the SUV.

***********

“There’s residual Rift energy all over up here,” Toshiko said, taking readings from her hand-held monitor. “I’m also getting a strange power fluctuation from that direction.”

Jack and Owen walked across the parking garage in the direction Tosh had indicated, sweeping their torches around, looking for anything that could be causing the power fluctuation.

“Owen,” Jack murmured, pointing toward the dull glint of metal the beam from his torch was illuminating.

They moved closer to the small canister. A bright red light blinked steadily at them. Jack scanned the device with his wrist strap while Owen scanned it with his hand-held.

“Tosh, Dafydd, get over here and bring a containment box, would you?” Owen called.

“We don’t really need a containment box, Owen,” Jack asserted. “It’s a homing device; not dangerous at all. They’re used to help find the place you arrived at if you’re not familiar with the area. Kind of like the ultimate insurance against forgetting where you parked your car.”

Owen ignored the feeble attempt at humor and carefully placed the device into the containment box that Tosh had provided.

“Okay, let’s get back and see what we can piece together,” Toshiko directed.

The team walked back to the SUV. Just as Jack reached to open the door, his wrist strap beeped. Snatching his hand back, he flipped the cover open.

“Whoa, that never beeps,” Toshiko said, finally looking directly at Jack.

“That’s what I was thinking,” Jack replied.

He looked down and pressed a button, accessing the stored message that had caused the alert. A hologram appeared in front of him, tinged in blue. It was a man Jack had never seen before. He was close to his own height, slender in build, and had dark hair with sideburns. The man was wearing denims and a t-shirt, with a light jacket slung over his shoulder. 

The man began to speak, “I can’t believe I got your answering machine.” His voice tugged lightly at Jack’s memory, the Welsh vowels sending a frisson of pleasure down his spine. “Anyway, you probably traced the energy shift and found the homing beacon. All me! Sorry if I worried you.”

Jack wracked his mind, trying to remember how he knew this man. Nothing jogged his memory, though, and he sighed in frustration.

“Now, drinks,” the hologram continued, clapping his hands. “Retrolock the transmission coordinates; that’s where I am. Hurry up. Work to do.”

Jack shook his head, wondering what kind of joke was being played on him. 

The figure in the hologram held up his hands, almost like he was inserting a disc into something. Then he said the words that made Jack’s heart race. “Help me Obi-Wan Kenobe. You’re my only hope.”

The message ended and the team looked at Jack with various expressions of curiosity on their faces.

“Stay here,” he commanded, struggling to keep a smile from breaking across his face. “Don’t come after me.”

He turned and opened the door of the SUV, climbing inside and starting the engine. He raced off, leaving the team standing angrily by the side of the road. Only one thought was at the forefront of his mind…

The right Time Lord had come back.

**********

Ianto Jones sat alone at the bar, nervously sipping the whiskey he’d poured for himself. He’d chosen this club because of the name – Reunion. Now he just hoped that Jack would show up.

Taking another sip of whiskey, he smiled to himself when he heard the familiar sound of booted footsteps approaching. He glanced toward the double-doors and threw back the rest of his drink before standing up and facing the entrance.

Jack stepped through the double doors, coat swirling around his legs. He paused, drinking in the sight of the man in front of him and cataloging the changes. He was taller than before with dark hair, and gorgeous blue eyes. Slender but well-built, he had broad shoulders.

Ianto took a hesitant step forward, nervously rubbing his hands on his thighs. He breathed a sigh of relief when Jack started to walk toward him, his thousand-watt smile lighting up his face.

They stopped in front of each other, eyes greedily taking in the sight of each other. Jack reached a shaky hand out to trace the contours of Ianto’s face.

“It’s really you?” he whispered wonderingly.

Ianto covered Jack’s hand with his own. “It’s really me, Jack,” he assured his lover.

Jack moved his hand to the back of Ianto’s head and pulled him closer, crushing the Time Lord’s lips against his own. The kiss was hot, passionate, and sloppy. Lips, teeth and tongues clashed and battled for dominance. Hands were everywhere, groping and caressing.

Suddenly, Jack pulled away and punched Ianto in the jaw.

“Ow! Fuck, Jack,” Ianto exclaimed, hand rubbing over the tender spot. “I’m sorry I left you, more sorry than you can possibly know, but there was no need to do that.”

“How could you just leave me like that?” Jack demanded. “Do you have any idea what I’ve been through since you’ve been gone?”

There was a sheen of tears in his blue eyes as Ianto replied, “Yes, I do know.” He moved back to the bar and poured himself another whiskey, filling a glass for Jack as well. “My father found me and told me all about the Master and that year. I’m sorry.”

Jack took a sip of his whiskey and shrugged. “I survived.” He paused, looking uncertainly at his lover. “How are you, Ianto?”

“It’s good to see you,” Ianto murmured, staring into the crystal blue eyes that he loved. “It’s never the same without you.”

Leaning closer, Jack whispered huskily, “It’s good to see you, too. I…”

Ianto was startled when Jack suddenly stood up, grabbed his gun from the bar and shot out the door glass and a glass wall at the other end of the club.

“All right, everybody out,” Jack barked, having heard furtive movements outside the room. He rolled his eyes as Owen and Toshiko burst into the room, guns drawn. “What? You guys don’t trust me?”

Owen lowered his gun slightly, snorting in disbelief. “Why should we? We don’t know anything about you.”

Ianto saw the faint trembling in Jack’s frame and knew that the immortal was still feeling the aftereffects of his time in the Master’s hands. Deciding to draw attention away from his shattered lover, he stepped forward. 

“Oh, you have a team!” he exclaimed. “How sweet.” He eyed Tosh up and down. “Pretty little friend. No, ah, blonde though; you need a blonde.” He winked at Jack, smiling slightly at the choked laughter his lover was struggling to contain.

“God, he’s worse than Jack,” Owen griped.

Ianto mentally rolled his eyes at Owen’s comment, but continued with the charade he was enacting. “Oh, hey, do you have a team name? I love team names.”

Shaking his head, Jack followed Ianto’s lead, and replied, “Torchwood.”

“Oh, not Excalibur? Blizzard? Bikini Cops?” Ianto teased. “Torchwood. Oh, dear.”

Jack rolled his eyes, smirking at the teasing. “Owen Harper, Toshiko Sato, meet…” he paused wondering how to ‘introduce’ Ianto.

“Agent Jasyn Hastings,” Ianto continued smoothly, feeling Jack’s shocked gaze on his face as he gave the former Time Agent’s real name.

“We go back,” Jack said faintly.

“We more than ‘go back’,” Ianto said, smirking playfully. He turned toward his former teammates. “We were partners.”

“In what way?” Tosh asked, curious at what she thought was this look into Jack’s past.

“In every way,” Ianto said suggestively, winking at her. “It was like having a wife.”

“Excuse me, you were the wife,” Jack joked. He’d really missed bantering with Ianto.

“No, you were the wife,” Ianto shot back.

Jack laughed and insisted, “You were definitely the wife.”

“Oh, but I was a good wife,” Ianto teased.

“I bet you were,” Tosh replied. The two men gave her a surprised look and Owen frowned her way. “What? Don’t pretend you haven’t noticed. He’s cute.”

Jack sighed, wishing his two teammates would just disappear. He wanted to talk to Ianto alone and ask him how he knew about Jasyn Hastings. He needed find out why the Time Lord had come back – and, more importantly, if he was staying.

“What are you doing here?” he asked, willing his lover – former lover? – to find a way to get rid of the others. Knowing Ianto, he already had a plan in place; Jack just had to play along.

Ianto studied the immortal closely, noting his exhaustion and his need to have some time for just the two of them to discuss things. He nodded and sent Jack a reassuring look. “I was wondering when you’d get to that.” He looked down and opened the cover on the strap encircling his wrist.

“That’s the same as yours, Jack,” Tosh murmured.

Jack smirked, winking at Ianto. “It’s a little smaller.”

Ianto rolled his eyes and replied, “But lasts much longer.” He pressed a series of buttons and a hologram appeared. It was a picture of a small metal canister. He began to explain, “I’ve been tracking this Blowfish since he stole two radiation cluster bombs from a factory in the fourty-third century. He time-jumped here through your Rift, but I lost his signal.”

“I don’t like the sound of that,” Owen said. “We came across the Blowfish, and he’s dead. Jack shot him. He didn’t have any of those things on him when I examined him.”

“The contents of these bombs are beyond toxic. I know he had them on him when he came here, so if he didn’t have them when you caught him, we’ll have to find where he stashed them,” Ianto warned. “Left to their own devices, the radiation will break down the canisters and then infect your people – and planet. They need to be neutralized.”

Jack was staring at the Time Lord in amazement. The planning and attention to detail that had gone into this little charade was extraordinary. Raising an eyebrow in challenge, he asked, “So, what do you need us for?”

“There’s only one problem, I don’t know where they are.” Ianto looked to Tosh and Owen. “I’m hoping local knowledge might help?” 

“When we get back to the Hub, I can run a citywide scan,” Toshiko replied earnestly. “Look for radiation surges and cross-reference that with the Rift activity during that time span.”

“Ah, you must be the brains as well as the beauty,” Ianto leered, trying to keep her off-balance. “Together it should be an easy job.”

Jack stepped forward and smiled brightly. “Let’s get to work then!”

**********

Both Ianto and Jack had been uncharacteristically silent on the drive to the office building; each lost in their own thoughts. Ianto was wondering how best to broach the subject of Jack’s missing memories. Jack was wondering how to ask if Ianto was planning to stay.

They stepped off the lift and entered the top floor office space. Jack stopped and looked around, breathing deeply. “Oh yeah,” he exclaimed, grasping at anything to break the silence. “Loving that office-y feel!” He grinned at Ianto. “I always get excited in these places. To me, they’re exotic. Office romances…photocopying your butt…well, maybe not your butt, but since we’re here, why don’t we…?”

Ianto interrupted the other man’s nervous rambling to ask softly, “How are you, Jack?”

“All the better for having you back, Ianto,” Jack replied, just as softly. He haltingly continued, “Are you going to stay?”

“I can’t, Jack,” the Time Lord answered. “You said it yourself - the Doctor’s son working for Torchwood?” Holding up a hand to keep Jack from interrupting, he continued, “I can’t live my life as Jasyn Hastings, Jack. We both know that’s not who I am. Also, I don’t want to be anywhere that my father visits on a regular basis.”

“How do you know the name Jasyn Hastings?” Jack asked curiously. “I never told you my name. Where were you, Ianto? I know that vortex manipulator belongs to John Hart.”

Ianto sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Before he could begin explaining, Jack’s comm unit chirped.

“What is it, Toshiko?” Jack demanded, frustrated with the interruption. “You found it? Good, take it back to the Hub. We’ll be there as soon as we find…” he broke off when he noticed Ianto trying to get his attention. “Just a minute, Tosh.” Jack muted the comm and turned to Ianto. “What?”

“Tell them to take it to the Hub and scan it with the hyperspectral scanner,” Ianto instructed.

“I know it’s not a radiation cluster bomb,” Jack said. “But what exactly are these things?”

“Harmless medical tech from New New Earth,” Ianto assured him. “Scanning the canister with the hyperspectral scanner will release a benign sleeping agent into the air. The Torchwood computer system will send the Hub into automatic lock-down; the team will get a nice long nap and leave us the hell alone.”

Jack laughed, not really surprised at just how devious Ianto’s mind really was. “You are a very scary person, Ianto Jones,” he chuckled. Calming himself down, he reactivated his comm unit, “Toshiko? Take it back to the Hub and run it through the hyperspectral scanner. We’ll be there as soon as we find our canister.”

Removing his comm unit, Jack turned to face Ianto. He leant against one of the desks and crossed his arms, waiting patiently for Ianto to begin.

“I used the TARDIS to make myself human and went to Rivelus Prime in the year 5094.” Ianto saw Jack’s start of surprise and told him about meeting John Hart, regenerating, and then meeting Jasyn Hastings. “We were happy, Jack. For two years we lived together. I knew I was treading dangerous ground regarding the timelines, but it was worth it. We were together, and it was worth it,” he said fiercely.

“What happened?” Jack asked, quietly digesting the information he’d just been given.

“My father happened,” Ianto spat angrily. “He showed up and took your memory of the time we were together, then he told me all about the Master and the year of torture you endured at that madman’s hands. I hit him. He fell and hit his head against the console of the TARDIS, knocking himself unconscious. I took your memories from him while he was unconscious.” Ianto looked into Jack’s stunned blue eyes. “I can give them back to you, Jack. Afterwards, well, it’s up to you.”

Jack’s face was pale, whether from shock or anger, Ianto wasn’t sure. Jack took a hesitant step forward, then paused in confusion. “What do you mean it’s up to me? What’s up to me?”

“Come with me, Jack,” Ianto urged. “There’re thousands of worlds out there, sparkling with wonder. I saw the way Owen and Toshiko acted toward you. Is there really anything to keep you here? Think of it – you and me travelling the galaxy together, just the two of us.”

Jack had moved closer while Ianto was talking, until, finally, their bodies were touching. Reaching out, he placed his hand on the back of Ianto’s neck and drew the Time Lord in close. Resting his forehead against Ianto’s, he stared into the blue eyes looking back at him hopefully.

“Yes,” he whispered, eyes shining with happiness. “Yes, that’s what I want, too. Let’s go, Ianto. Let’s travel the Universe together, you and me.”

Ianto couldn’t help the wide grin that crossed his face at Jack’s words. Cupping his lover’s jaw in his hand, he closed the remaining distance between their lips. A sudden thought made him draw back and look around the office.

“Jack, I can give you your memories back right now if you want, but you may be unconscious for awhile afterward,” Ianto began to explain.

Jack rested a finger against the Time Lord’s mouth, and replied, “The past can wait. Right now I want my future.”

Capturing his lover’s lips with his own, Ianto Jones wrapped his arms around Jack Harkness, flipped open his Vortex Manipulator and pressed a series of buttons. A few moments later they vanished in a flash of light.

They were still kissing when the Time Vortex deposited them in the house on Rivelus Prime. Jack stumbled as they landed, knocking Ianto off-balance and sending them both crashing to the floor.

Laughing, Jack braced his hands on the floor next to Ianto’s head and rubbed suggestively against the Time Lord’s body. “Well, this is convenient,” he smirked, brushing their lips together lightly.

“It’s certainly familiar,” Ianto murmured, rolling them over so that Jack was beneath him.

A wistful look crossed Jack’s face. “I wish we could’ve brought Myfanwy with us. She’s been missing you.”

“Just Myfanwy?” Ianto teased, pushing away like he was going to stand up.

Jack quickly pulled the Time Lord back into his arms, murmuring, “You know better than that, Ianto.”

Ianto grinned, leaning down to capture Jack’s lips in a passionate kiss. The other man responded, but Ianto could sense his lover’s distraction and pulled away again.

“Jack?” he asked, frowning.

“Sorry, it’s just…” Jack glanced around the room. “Where exactly are we? And when?”

Ianto started laughing before he rolled off of Jack and onto his back on the floor. Rubbing his hands down his face, he sat up, leaning against the sofa and draping an arm over one raised knee.

“I’m sorry, Jack,” he chuckled. “I was so damn happy when you said yes to coming with me that I didn’t even think about the fact you wouldn’t recognize this place. This is our home. Yours and mine. We lived here together for a year and a half.”

“Our place,” Jack mused quietly. “Our home – together. Ianto, I want to remember our life together here.” He paused, smiling softly. “I left my home in Boeshane a long time ago and, other than my time with you on the TARDIS, I’ve never known where I really belong. Show me that I belong here. With you.”

Ianto reached out, running his fingers gently over his lover’s face. He smiled when Jack closed his eyes and rubbed his cheek against his palm.

“Let’s get you somewhere comfortable before we do this. When my father took your memories, you were unconscious for quite awhile. I don’t know what will happen when I give them back to you,” Ianto explained. “You should be someplace you can lie down if needed.”

Jack gave a sideways look at the sofa and shrugged. Getting to his feet, he held out a hand to help Ianto up off the floor. Giving his lover a quick kiss on the lips, he gestured expansively and said, “Lead the way. I’ll just follow along behind and admire the view.”

Rolling his eyes, Ianto laughed and grabbed Jack’s hand, leading him down the short hallway to the large bedroom at the back of the house. He stopped short when Jack tugged on his hand halfway down the hall.

“We went to Carnival in Rio De Janiero?” Jack exclaimed, staring at a photograph on the wall. “When did we do that?”

“If you keep moving, you’ll be able to remember it for yourself,” Ianto replied, slightly exasperated at the delay. Never having given someone their memories back, he was just a bit nervous about the process.

Jack sensed his anxiety and gave the hand he was holding a reassuring squeeze. “You’re right; I’d rather remember it myself than have you tell me about it.” 

Ianto nodded sharply and led Jack into the bedroom. He settled on the edge of the bed and turned to Jack, who sat next to him. Lifting his hands to Jack’s face, he brushed his lover’s hair back from his forehead.

“Are you ready?” he asked softly. He drew in a nervous breath and smiled weakly. “I’m not sure how long this will take. It only took a couple of minutes for my father to take them from you, but I’m not sure if it’s different when giving them back. I’ve never…”

Jack captured Ianto’s hand in his own and rubbed his cheek against the palm again. “Shh, you’re babbling. It’ll be just fine. Now, let’s do this so I can remember our life together.”

Ianto nodded and placed his fingers on Jack’s temples. Closing his eyes, he pushed tentatively against the immortal’s mind. He could feel Jack relaxing and opening his memories to him. Awed at the trust the other man was showing, he began to search for where the missing memories should go.

Scenes of Jack’s life started to flash across Ianto’s consciousness…

_…Tired. So tired of the unrelenting pain. The strain of being chained up twenty-four hours a day, with no hope of an end in sight. Just the continuous view of the boiler room that was his prison…_

Ianto could feel Jack moving restlessly next to him and forced himself to go further back…

_The smell of cordite filled his nostrils as a gunshot sounded loudly, echoing through the deserted lanes of the small village. Gwen reared back from the doorway with a gasp, small circles of red blossoming across her stomach…_

_No. No, no, no, no, no…why, Estelle? Why didn’t you stay inside like I told you to? One more person I couldn’t save…_

_Laughter rang through the empty office, as a noodle went splat across his face. “I warned you not to make fun of the way I use chop-sticks, Jack,” Ianto’s voice was filled with affectionate indignation…_

Taking a deep breath, Ianto sank further into Jack’s mind, skipping through the memories like he was searching for something on microfilm. At last, the memory of waking up in the doorway of an empty factory appeared, with an area of nothingness before it.

Ianto fed Jack’s stolen memories into the blank area and opened his eyes with a sigh of relief. 

Jack’s eyelids fluttered open and focused on Ianto’s face. “Ian,” he whispered. “I thought I’d lost you.” His eyes rolled back in his head and his body went limp in Ianto’s arms.

Ianto gently laid him back on the pillows, straightening out his legs and removing his outer clothing in an effort to make him comfortable. 

Standing up on shaky legs, Ianto realized he’d been sweating heavily from the effort of sustaining their mental connection for so long. He made his way into the small en-suite and took off his clothes until he was only wearing his boxers. Wetting a flannel under the faucet, he wiped down his body, too tired to take a shower.

He walked back into the bedroom, eyes automatically going to the figure on the bed. Jack had rolled onto his side, with his back to Ianto and had curled around a pillow. Smiling at the familiar sight, Ianto slipped into the bed, covering them both with the duvet. His arm curled around Jack, pulling the other man back against his body. 

“Welcome home, Jasyn,” he murmured, pressing a kiss to the back of his lover’s neck. A wave of exhaustion swept over him and he allowed himself to be pulled into the peaceful darkness of sleep.

**********

Ianto woke to the sensation of wet heat engulfing his cock. He gasped at the barely there sensation of teeth scraping against his sensitive flesh.

“Jasyn,” he murmured sleepily. “That feels so good, please don’t stop.”

There was a pause before the talented mouth continued its mission of reducing him to a quivering heap of boneless satisfaction. He reached down and curled his fingers through the soft strands of his lover’s hair. He arched off the bed, mumbling incoherently, “Jasyn…please…more.” He moaned in protest when the warm mouth released his aching cock.

“Do you have any idea how it makes me feel to hear my name…my real name in those gorgeous Welsh vowels of yours?” Jack asked. “I remember the first time I met Ian Jackson; your accent sounded so exotic. Now it makes me think of home. It’s been so long, but I am finally home.”

Ianto drew his lover up into his arms and kissed him soundly, shifting their positions until he was lying partially across the other man. Breaking the kiss, he pulled back and looked down into the bluest blue eyes he’d ever seen; eyes he never wanted to lose sight of again. His fingers trailed down the bare expanse of skin, coming to rest on Jack’s upper thigh.

“You are home, Jasyn.” Ianto kissed him softly. “We both are.”

Jack leant up and captured Ianto’s lips with his own. “I want you, Ianto,” he breathed against the Time Lord’s lips, arching his body in invitation.

“How do you want me?” Ianto murmured, moving against his lover suggestively.

“Ride me,” Jack gasped. “I want to be buried inside you and watch you fall apart above me. Please, Ianto.”

Ianto closed his eyes, a shiver running across his entire body. “God, yes.” He reached out and grabbed the lube from the drawer beside the bed and poured some onto Jack’s fingers. “Prepare me?”

“With pleasure,” Jack growled, suiting his actions to his words and quickly preparing the Time Lord to receive him.

Straddling his lover’s hips, Ianto lowered himself slowly onto Jack’s waiting cock. He paused, relishing the feeling of Jack filling him.

Jack’s hands caressed the smooth skin over Ianto’s hip bones. He slid his hands across the taut stomach and up, tangling his fingers in the soft curls covering his lover’s chest.

“I missed you so much, Ianto,” Jack gasped as Ianto started to move. “It feels so good to be inside of you. To touch you again.”

Ianto’s answer was to lean down and meld their lips together. Their tongues tangled, sliding together in a heated dance that mimicked the thrusting of their hips.

Sitting back up, Ianto gripped Jack’s hands and used them for leverage as he raised and lowered himself in a steady rhythm.

Jack bucked up to meet Ianto’s downward thrusts. “Touch yourself, Ianto. I want to see you come. I want you to come on me.”

“I’m not going to last, Jasyn,” Ianto exclaimed breathlessly, working his hand over his cock rapidly. “Come with me. I want to feel you come inside me. Please.”

Groaning loudly at the sensations rushing through his body, Jack thrust up into Ianto’s welcoming heat, striking his lover’s prostate over and over. He could feel the tensing of Ianto’s muscles that signaled his impending orgasm and began to thrust harder.

“So close, Ianto,” he gasped. “I need to come. Please.”

“Jasyn,” Ianto panted. “Come with me, love. Now. I’m…” His climax washed over him as he released his essence in pearly ropes across his lover’s abdomen and chest. His pleasure was prolonged as Jack continued thrusting into his body through his orgasm.

The tremors of Ianto’s orgasm pushed Jack over the edge and he came hard. 

Shaking, Ianto collapsed across his chest, both of them attempting to bring their breathing back under control. Raising his head, Ianto initiated a kiss, relishing the solid warmth beneath him.

Eventually, Ianto shifted off of Jack and they drifted off to sleep, satisfied in the knowledge that they were where they wanted to be.

Later, Ianto was in that state of not quite asleep but not quite awake either. Jack’s head was resting on his chest, listening to the familiar dual heartbeats, fingers idly playing in the hair on his chest. Ianto lazily traced patterns on Jack’s naked back, content to just doze with his lover in his arms.

“Ianto?” Jack’s voice vibrated against Ianto’s chest.

“Hmmm?” Ianto replied sleepily.

“Have I…” Jack paused before finishing quickly. “Ummm…have I ever mentioned that I can get pregnant?”

_The end...for now_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someday, maybe, there might be a sequel. I have notes on it somewhere. Hopefully, I'll find them when we move again.


End file.
